Malas costumbres
by pierrot6
Summary: Que triste es cuando la persona que más te conoce realmente es la que ha visto lo peor de ti. Si bien algunas cosas nunca cambian, es bueno salir de la rutina de vez en cuando. UKSp
1. Miradas

AHAHAHAHA!~ QUE HAGO SUBIENDO OTRO LONG FIC CUANDO TENGO UNO PENDIENTE? 8D. Ok,ok. Tengo una excusa. Se escribió virtualmente solo. No, en serio. Tengo la esperanza que sera fácil y rápido de escribir, aunque un consejo: no confien demasiado en mi. AHAHAHAHAHA... OTL

No quiero poner parejas oficiales ni género porque siento que va a variar mucho, solo quiero hacer la advertencia de que va a quedar muy OOC, pero todo con una explicación. Si, como sea.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Para él era solo otra mañana. Una rápida ducha, ponerse un traje, desayunar con té y marmite, repasar lo que haría en el día. Con forme pasaba el tiempo las cosas se volvían más monótonas. Hacia unos siglos al despertar se encontraba con visiones maravillosas de islas, amaneceres, el océano, tierras vírgenes. ¿Qué le había sucedido a ese pirata, al tan llamado "imperio británico"? Suspiró… Seguramente se estaba volviendo viejo. Por supuesto, jamás lo aceptaría. Naciones jóvenes buscaban convertirse en primeras potencias mundiales, pero claro, ahora las cosas eran más fáciles. Él había sido la primera potencia mundial de la época moderna, y volver a ocupar ese lugar no era algo que le importara. Qué pensarían de él sus antiguos enemigos al verlo ahora tan calmado y con su fachada de "caballero". Esa era tan solo una máscara. Él lo sabía. Las cosas eran más fáciles si uno cedía en vez de imponerse, aunque por supuesto ya no tenía tanto poder como antes. Era el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, o Inglaterra para sus hermanos. Era solo otro país de Europa con mucha historia y nada nuevo que contar. Solo eso, al menos para los ojos de los demás.

Llegó temprano a la sede de la reunión, como era su costumbre. Tomó su lugar y revisó sus papeles, justo como siempre…

Su despertador no sonó. Ahora que lo recordaba seguramente ni si quiera lo había programado. Vistió unas prendas que se encontraban tiradas por el suelo que se veían en buen estado, tomó un tomate para el camino y se encaminó a la reunión. Se las arregló para llegar en tan solo diez minutos sin ningún herido, aunque casi atropelló a una ancianita, pero la mujer ignoró el suceso cuando el español mostró su jovial sonrisa. Tenía ese efecto en las personas, o al menos eso le habían dicho.

Entró al salón en el que se suponía que sería la reunión y notó que solo una persona se encontraba en el cuarto.

-Inglaterra… ¿acabó la reunión tan rápido? E-esto no puede ser-

-la reunión no ha empezado aun…

La tensión que siempre se encontraba presente entre ambos se hacía más notoria conforme se extendía su silencio

-¿Es una broma?

-¿por qué haría una broma con eso?

-no se…

-espera ¿te llegó el mensaje de que la reunión se había corrido para dos horas después?

-¿Qué mensaje?

El inglés solo suspiró. Ya decía que ciertas costumbres no podían cambiar tan fácilmente. Así como él siempre llegaba temprano, el español era capaz de llegar en cualquier momento –menos a la hora acordada, claro está-. Contrario a él, ese castaño era impredecible. Su forma de actuar, su forma de hablar, de pensar… siempre había sido así. Era como el pelo en la sopa, la piedra en el zapado. Puramente irritante y lo peor del asunto es que parecía no darse cuenta. Parecía no darse cuenta de casi nada en realidad.

La gente comenzó a llegar poco a poco llenando cada vez más la habitación. Entre el murmullo que causaban todos la tensión que existía entre ambos reinos se iba perdiendo. Romano llegó junto con su hermano y el español pareció olvidar completamente la presencia del inglés. Este otro comenzó a regañar a cierto americano al presentarse con una buena cantidad de hamburguesas y una excusa mediocre de que tenía hambre. El mundo siguió girando como siempre lo había hecho. Discusiones, peleas, comentarios estúpidos. Lo de siempre.

Existía algo de lo que no todos se daban cuenta. Solo algunas naciones mayores lograban entender –solo en ocasiones y cuando habían ganado un lugar privilegiado- una mirada que se cruzaba sobre la gran mesa de vez en cuando. Quienes habían vivido más guerras eran capaces de comprender esos rencores (y a veces pasiones) que permanecían entre algunos y que sutilmente se cruzaban sobre la mesa. Los ex –piratas compartieron sus miradas un segundo. Solo por ese segundo, solo bajo la mirada del otro se pudieron ver cómo eran realmente. No había imágenes bellas cuando se miraban el uno al otro, solo rencor y recuerodos teñidos de sangre.

-Iggy~ ¡deja de fingir que me ignoras y vira a ver!

-¿eh?

Una bola de papel se fue a estrellar con la cabeza del inglés

-_BLOODY GIT! ¡_¿Qué demonios quieres?

-pensé que podríamos salir a comer algo después de la reunión

-¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con esas hamburguesas?

-pensé que podríamos ir a comer algo diferente…

Lo miró algo sorprendido. ¿Es que acaso quería estar con él? Volvió en sí y se volvió a colocar la máscara del caballero inglés formulando lentamente la siguiente pregunta

-¿Cómo qué tenías en mente?

-¡abrieron este nuevo lugar en el que venden pizza y hay un área de videojuegos genial!

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

Él inglés dio un suspiro fingiendo estar irritado, pero de alguna manera, estaba contento de poder pasar un momento con el más joven. Fingía que para él era un fastidio tener que cuidar de otro, pero era una de esas pocas cosas que lo podían hacer feliz. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, cuanto cambiaran las cosas, o incluso cuánto intentara lo contrario, Alfred siempre sería especial para él. Al terminar la reunión puso en orden sus cosas y se decidió a ir junto con el americano en lo que alguien lo vigilaba con la mirada.

* * *

><p>-No, por supuesto que no lo veo como mi hermano, nunca lo he visto como mi hermano. Tú conoces a Escocia, nunca he tenido una buena imagen de los hermanos y bueno… siempre lo he tratado como alguien diferente…<p>

-eso puedo ver, Mon ami, pero ese "alguien diferente" no es alguien tan cercano ¿o si?

-¡en su momento lo fue!

-¿tu lo amas?

El bullicio del bar disfrazó el silencio entre ambas naciones. De alguna manera, Inglaterra había dado a parar esa misma noche con Francia. El vaso que tenía en la mano se encontraba a la mitad. No era del primero que tomaba y definitivamente no sería el último. Podía sentir el alcohol derritiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndolos fluir con mayor facilidad fuera de su boca.

-Sí. Siempre lo he amado.

-No vengas a decirme que tienes los mismos sentimientos por él que tenías cuando era pequeño. Sé que eres un degenerado pero eso es exagerar

-_Shut up sodding frog. _Por supuesto que no. Nada volvió a ser igual después de su…

-¿de su independencia?

-En realidad nunca pude saber cuánto significaba para mí hasta que se fue

-pero incluso después no quisiste aceptarlo. Tú lo amas más que un hermano o si prefieres decirlo, más que un familiar o un amigo. –El inglés bajó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que cargaba en sus mejillas- Para mí eso no es nada nuevo, te conozco desde que eras una pequeña oruga amarilla y conozco perfectamente tu forma de actuar, pero no entiendo porqué no has intentado nada con tu querido América.

-¿y porqué tú no has intentado nada con tu querido… eh…?

-Canadá

-él

-Son cosas diferentes. Somos personas diferentes. Mathew es más vulnerable que Alfred y yo soy mucho más osado que él, o incluso que tu. No me gustaría corromper a mon petit

-sí, claro. Ahora di la verdad. Amas tanto a Mathew que no te atreverías a tocarlo.

El francés puso una mirada un poco más dura y se dio la libertad de quedarse en silencio un momento, pensando con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

-tu mejor que nadie conoces los nombres de aquellos a los que he amado, y a todos y cada uno los he lastimado. Mathew es de los pocos que no me juzga y que me puede tomar en serio, por eso él significa mucho para mí y es verdad que lo amo, pero no quiero terminar lastimándolo. Si amas a alguien ¿no es lo más natural querer evitarle el dolor?

-ahí tienes tu respuesta. –el francés le miró confundido- Alfred es más vulnerable de lo que nos quiere hacer creer y yo… yo siempre termino lastimando y alejando a todos los que se acercan a mí. No quiero volver a tenerlo tan cerca como antes, no soportaría lastimarlo… y menos que se vuelva a alejar de mí.

-así que –enunció el francés alzando la copa que tenía en una mano –somos solo una par de malas influencias, un par de amantes frustrados

-eso parece ser

- _santé par notre amour frustré!_

-_cheers!_

_-salud!_

Una tercera voz brindo junto con ellos llamando su atención

-Tony~! Mon ami~! Gil me dijo que no podría salir, que el pequeño Ludwig lo tenía castigado ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-quería salir a tomar algo, sabía que estarías por aquí pero no me imagine que ya estrías brindado por tus amores frustrados

Por mas ánimo con el que hablara y por más que evitaba cruzar miradas con el inglés, él ya sentía como lo despreciaba. Aunque no era nada nuevo en realidad.

-Antonio, qué puedo decir, el amor es como el vino: El licor más delicioso y el que te deja una peor resaca.

El español dejo escapar una ligera risa la cual obligó al inglés a mirarlo con un deje de irritación.

-cuidado con los excesos

-_mon ami~ _la resaca solo llega si uno deja de beber –ambos hablaban con un tono burlón, dejando del lado al inglés- hablando de seguir bebiendo, ya vuelvo~

Dirigió su mirada ante una joven de cabello cobrizo y desapareció por ahí.

Ambos europeos suspiraron viendo cómo se alejaba su confesor cuestionándose si realmente se podía hablar en serio con ese sujeto. los otros dos permanecían en silencio, pero por alguna razón el aura de tensión que siempre se formaba entre los dos parecía haber desaparecido. Al parecer ambos se encontraban con poco ánimo como para rodearse de sus rencores. En cambio preferían compartir un trago. Nadie tenía que enterarse.

-pensé que Francia y tu no se llevaban tan bien

-no lo hacemos, pero es alguien con quien puedo discutir de cualquier cosa

-es bueno escuchando y dando consejos

-tú lo dices porque son buenos amigos, pero no sé si eso sea del todo cierto

-claro que lo es… esperaba poder platicar con él hoy

-si lo deseas, me puedo ir. No planeo quedarme aquí mucho más y no deseo interrumpir una íntima plática entre amigos.

-Nadie te detiene si te quieres ir _Arturo_, pero no tengo ánimos como para que te pongas a hablar así

-¿de verdad? ¿Cómo puede ser que el país de la pasión se encuentre sin ánimos?

-no es algo que te importe ¿o sí?

-no, por supuesto que no…

Bebían un poco más de alcohol como si fuera a lavar el veneno que había quedado en sus labios. El español liberó un suspiro.

-¿alguna vez has sentido como si te estuvieras volviendo viejo, _Arturo_?

Quizás por el alcohol, la voz del español lo aturdió esta vez.

-Deja de llamarme así. Y no.

-También podría ser el hecho de que yo lo cuide. -confiaba en que el alcohol nublara los pensamientos del ingles -a veces siento que es mucha diferencia de edad entre Romanito y yo. Siento que no entiende cuando estoy hablando en serio de mis sentimientos... y que él solo me ve como antiguo jefe al que nunca le hizo caso.

-es como tu hermano menor. ¿De verdad pretendes que te mire de otra forma?

-tu debes saber de eso ¿o me equivoco?

-cállate...

De todas las cosas que había dicho el español esa noche, había sido la primera que en realidad le había lastimado. Y aunque el otro parecía haberse dado cuenta, no mostraba nada de interés.

-quizás el problema es que nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada.

-son unos idiotas inmaduros que lo único que logran es causar más problemas de los que pueden resolver. Si pudiera haber elegido con quien enamorarme incluso te hubiera elegido a ti

El mas moreno solo le miró y comenzó a reír consciente de que era el alcohol el que hablaba.

-¡cállate idiota! ¡tu risa me irrita!

-tal vez deberíamos juntarnos a beber mas seguido...

* * *

><p>Este es mas bien como el prólogo de la historia para ver como le va, porfavor dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan<p> 


	2. Impulsos

Después de mucho tiempo al fin me animé a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Me excuso diciendo que es una historia bastante compleja en mi cabeza y que por eso tardaré un poco mas de lo normal en acualizar, pero espero que valga la pena.

Hago aclaraciones: La historia es UKSp pero tendra sus buenas partes de USUK y spamano (este capítulo tiene su buena parte del segundo, pero bastante ligero) en cuanto a quién es el seme y el uke, creo que esa ambigüedad le da un poco más de interés a la pareja. Por ahora los dejaré a que adivinen, después de todo, dentro de poco lo descubriran.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Podía ver a su italiano sentado en la orilla de la cama. Tenía una expresión dura como es acostumbrado, pero su mirada se encontraba distante. Parecía distraído en el momento en el que esa sombra apareció. Por un momento solo se quedó viendo al joven italiano. Su piel ligeramente tostada brillando solo con la luz de la luna, solo cubierta parcialmente por una sábana.  
>Aquella sombra se deslizó por el cuarto oculto en la oscuridad de la noche. Alargó la mano aprovechando la distracción del joven y le tiró de una muñeca para que quedara recostado en la cama mirando a su atacante a los ojos. Soltó un insulto y le miró con pánico intentando alejarse, pero el atacante solo hizo más firme el agarre. Le tomó de la otra muñeca y apoyó el cuerpo sobre el del más pequeño. Este seguía insultando, cada vez más fuerte y con más desesperación, forcejeando insistentemente, intentando huir de ese momento.<br>Esa sombra se inclinó sobre él arrebatándole un hambriento beso. El gesto del más pequeño iba demostrando cada vez más su miedo, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas y pánico, y justo en medio de toda esa desesperación el atacante podía ver su propio reflejo. Soltó una muñeca para bajar una mano, acariciando su costado deleitándose con los sonidos de desesperación de su víctima. Gemía y sollozaba cada vez más con forme las caricias se aventuraban un poco más. Su voz y su cuerpo lo envolvían.  
>Antonio abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver el cuarto inundado en la oscuridad. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía que un calor le estrangulaba y le impedía respirar. Giró rápidamente buscando la presencia de alguien más en su cuarto. Romano no estaba ahí, y eso era algo que le tranquilizaba. Luego alzó la mirada y se encontró con una sombra. La misma que atacaba a su joven italiano. Avanzó con temor a través del cuarto casi escuchando la voz de aquella sombra riéndose de él. Ahí estaba parado, escondido, esperando por atacar. Dio un paso adelante para ser levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna y se detuvo a mirar su propio reflejo. Un miedo profundo e irracional se adueñó de su cuerpo. Un miedo a sí mismo y aquellas cosas de las que no quería aceptar de las que era capaz.<p>

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Era imposible mantenerlos cerrados con el sol iluminando perfectamente todo el cuarto. Aun despierto no tenía ánimos de levantarse de la cama. Se encontraba tan fresca y cómoda que le parecía tentador quedarse ahí acostado todo el día. Prefería las mañanas. Prefería cuando podía ver todo con claridad y cuando sus pesadillas y sus miedos no podían alcanzarlo. Tenía la mente aun algo nublada por el cansancio de no haber descansado la noche anterior, pero desechó todo lo que pudo aquellas imágenes y fue a darse un baño.  
>Un sueño. Después de todo solo había sido eso. Tal vez había sido algo que cenó, o quizás que cenó demasiado. Era una verdad que jamás se atrevería a lastimar a su pequeño. Hablando de él, se suponía que tenía toda la mañana libre hasta medio día, luego los dos italianos llegarían a almorzar. Salió del baño más fresco y despreocupado, pero luego miró el reloj. Era la 1.<br>Trataba de ponerse su pantalón en un par de patadas cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Corrió hasta la puerta poniéndose una camisa y la abrió con su sonrisa inmortal.  
>-ya era hora, inútil. Llevó aquí parado como 30 minutos. ¿Tienes apagado tu celular o qué?<br>-he, creo que se acabó la batería  
>-¿alguna vez cargas esa cosa? Bueno, quería avisarte que Feliciano se cruzó con ese macho patatas y que no va a poder venir a almorzar -avanzó hasta el sofá y tomó asiento como si se tratara de su propia casa- por cierto ¿Qué hay de comer? Muero de hambre...<br>El mayor dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa.  
>-sucede que... Eh... Acabo de levantarme y no tengo nada preparado -el menor le miraba con incredulidad- ¡ah! ¡Pero si quieres me podrías ayudar en la cocina!<br>Fue respondido con un bufido y gesto de fastidio  
>-olvídalo, muero de hambre. Preferiría salir a comer a algún sitio.<br>-¡en ese caso conozco un sitio que estoy seguro que te va a gustar!  
>Miró la sonrisa emocionada del español y luego hacia cualquier otro sitio. Le alegraba saber que ese idiota se acordaba de él de vez en cuando.<br>-como quieras  
>-solo espérame aquí un momento más<br>- si, si, si... Apresúrate, muero de hambre.  
>Corrió a su habitación, se arregló solo un poco más, tomó sus llaves y se fue a almorzar.<p>

-oye idiota, no crees que esto es un poco... Ahm... ¿demasiado elegante?  
>-bromeas, este lugar es de un amigo. Tienes que probar la comida ade-<br>-Antonio, este no es un restaurant familiar, solo veo viejos haciendo negocios y... Parejas  
>La voz le tembló casi imperceptiblemente al decir la última palabra. El español solo miro a su alrededor.<br>-ah, es verdad -el italiano se llevó una mano al rostro- ¿te molesta?  
>Su corazón dio un salto ¿Exactamente qué era lo que pretendía ese idiota llevándolo hasta un restaurant elegante? Miró su expresión ingenua y soltó un suspiro. Seguramente no había pensado nada en absoluto.<br>-está bien...  
>-¡me alegro!<p>

Mientras hablaba con el más joven y disfrutaba de su almuerzo no podía evitar que una parte de su cabeza trajera de vuelta algunas de las imágenes de la noche anterior. Se atragantó con el vino que tomaba disculpándose poco después y mostrando su sonrisa. No podía negarlo. Sentía atracción por el más joven, lo sabía desde hacía un buen tiempo. Cuando su pequeño y regordete cuerpo comenzó a parecerse un poco más a la fina figura que tenía ahora empezó a sentir esa calidez, pero el amor que sentía por él trascendía todo lo que había conocido antes. Era su pequeño. No es que fuera el único (porque estaría ignorando a todas sus ex-colonias), sino que era con el único con quien se sentía en familia realmente, pero sus sentimientos le atormentaban. Cada noche aquella parte escondida de él despertaba y le hacía considerar lo inconsiderable, le llenaba la mente de ideas que jamás aceptaría haber tenido y la piel de sensaciones que solo podrían explicarse con sinónimos de pecados. No era capaz de dormir sin ser atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado ni por los demonios que lo habitaban, pero se había acostumbrado a convivir con ellos. Casi se había acostumbrado a la idea de pasar una eternidad amando a su protegido y no poder tocarlo, pero cada vez que le miraba a los ojos seguía sintiendo una calidez en el pecho y una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro. Por más que le insultara o que lo tratara mal, el joven italiano le parecía la persona más preciada de su vida. Acarició su cabello con inocencia.  
>-entonces ¿Que tal está la comida?<br>-tenías razón -hablaba terminando de masticar- seguro a Feliciano también le hubiera gustado  
>-que mal que no pudiera venir-<br>-fue culpa del macho patatas-  
>-pero de todas formas me alegra que tu hayas podido venir. Siempre me alegra estar contigo un rato. –Se quedo en silencio un momento y le tomó la mano –no le digas a Feli, pero tú eres mi consentido.<p>

El italiano solo quitó su mano de mala gana

-deja de bromear

-¡pero es cierto!... tu eres muy especial para mí, mi tomatito

El rostro del italiano le hiso honor al apodo tomando un color rojizo. Conocía al español y posiblemente él no era consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban para él, pero aun así, estas revolvían todo su interior y le hacían sentir una urgencia por aferrarse al mayor y nunca dejarlo ir. Cosa que su orgullo jamás le permitiría. Suspiró un momento y miró los ojos del español. En ellos había amor, él lo sabía perfectamente, era italiano, sabía de estas cosas. Entonces… ¿eso significaba que compartían los mismos sentimientos? Nunca lo sabría si no le preguntaba…

-A-Antonio

-¿terminaste? Creo que pediré una botella de vino solo porque hoy es un día especial

Sí que lo era… lo había decidido. Se lo diría. Bajó la mirada juntando el valor en lo que el otro llamaba a una mesera. La joven tenía unos rizos cobrizos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-si... –miró el menú un corto tiempo –me permite decirle que tiene una bonita sonrisa

La chica se sonrojo mientras Lovino alzaba la mirada para verle.

-en realidad queríamos una botella de vino

-Lovi, que rudo.

-¿no era eso lo que querías?

-¿no le puedo hacer un comentario amable a esta linda chica?

Puso ambas manos en la mesa y se paró de un solo golpe. ¿Quién se creía para jugar así con sus sentimientos? Estuvo a punto de decirle todo. Todo lo que sentía por él. Cómo todo en su interior se revolvía cada vez que le sonreía ¿y ahora le regalaba una de sus sonrisas a una mesera cualquiera? Por supuesto. Para él Antonio era la persona que más se había acercado a su corazón y posiblemente la única que llegaría a amar realmente. Pero eso no significaba que él le correspondiera los sentimientos. No soportó más y se fue de ahí.

Antonio solo lo miró irse. No entendía que había hecho mal. Repasaba cada una de sus palabras y trataba de entender de qué manera lo había lastimado, pero como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, no tenía ni la más pequeña idea. Se disculpó con la mesera y se llevó la botella de vino. Le regaló una de sus carismáticas sonrisas y se fue también.

¿Es que a caso lo odiaba?

Solo quería alguna forma de consuelo. Tenía una botella de vino en la mano, solo necesitaba compañía amable y tenía una idea de dónde encontrarla.

-_mon cher Angleterre_ ¿no crees que ya es suficiente por hoy?

-aun no terminas de leer y firmar esos papeles, y no pienso volver a tu casa en un buen rato, así que por favor termina tu trabajo para que pueda irme

-también te podrías quedar a pasar le noche y mañana podríamos seguir

Inglaterra soltó una risa sarcástica y le entregó unos papeles

-firma estos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un animado español

-FRANCIS~… oh… espera –le dedicó una mirada con un aire frio al de cabello más corto- ¿llegué en un mal momento?

-nunca es mal momento para un amigo mío

-de hecho lo es, Francis está ocupado en este momento—

-traigo vino~

El español alzó la botella ignorando al inglés y ganándose solo un poco más de su odio. Por su lado el francés corrió a darle un abrazo y un beso a su amigo, luego fue campantemente por unas copas.

-¿hablas en serio? ¿Vino?

-Arthur, no seas mal educado y acepta un poco del vino que trajo mi invitado

-no hace falta Francis –la voz del castaño había sonado un tanto más dura de lo acostumbrado –así habrá más para nosotros

Tanto Francia como España rieron un poco para molestia del inglés. Dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-Francis, por favor, solo firma estos papeles y eso será todo

-¿qué? ¿No puede hacer eso mañana?

El castaño se metió en medio

-podría pero yo tengo un vuelo mañana en la mañana a Escocia y preferiría no llegar tarde

-¿a qué hora es?

-11 a.m.

-Entonces podrías verlo más temprano. No creo que eso tarde más de una hora ¿o sí?

-Mira Antonio –habló en un tono ya bastante irritado- creo que nosotros dos tenemos formas distintas de trabajar y por lo que puedo ver, las mías funcionan un poco mejor, así que por favor, abstente de meterte en mis asuntos si realmente no sabes en qué te metes ¿de acuerdo?

-oh… _mon cher_—

-si me permites, yo en ningún momento hice algún comentario de tu forma de trabajar, tan solo quería hablar un poco con un amigo

-¿qué? ¿Un día duro para el país de la pasión? No me digas que otra vez tu querido niño te dejó solo…

En el momento en que Francis miró esa chispa de ira en los ojos de Antonio supo que debía detener esta pelea antes de que se saliera de sus manos. Bien conocía a ambos y de las cosas que eran capaces, y más aun cuando estaban juntos. Arthur reconoció también la situación y tan solo se paró tomando sus papeles.

-Entonces supongo que te veré mañana, Francis

-Si me esperas un momento, los tendré listos—

-no te molestes, mañana los podemos ver con calma ¿no es así Antonio?

La mirada que compartieron ese segundo estaba llena de un odio que muchos jamás llegan a conocer. Arthur al fin salió por la puerta dejando bastante tensión detrás de él.

-vaya amargado… entonces Fran—

-lo lamento Antonio, creo que también deberías irte

-¿qué?

-tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche, te agradezco la sorpresa y la botella de vino, pero me temo que no podrás pasar aquí la noche

-¿Francis?

-No siempre estoy de acuerdo con lo que opina anglaterre, pero debería terminar con todo este trabajo de una vez para ahorrarle más problemas de los que surgieron hoy

-¿qué? ¿Pero si vine a visitarte?—

-y lo aprecio, _mon ami_, pero…

Antonio soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

-Entiendo. Entonces, hasta otro día

-te lo agradezco, Antonio.

La noche era bastante fría en contraste con el calor que el español traía en el pecho. Cargaba con un nudo de ira y pena que el vino y la discusión anterior solo habían logrado hacer más difícil de ignorar. Traía ese vino realmente con las intenciones de acostarse con Francis. No era algo nuevo ni mucho menos malas intenciones. Era una extraña costumbre que tenía este par. Cada tanto ambos acordaban aquellos encuentros, pero esta vez no contaba con la presencia de un tercero, y de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser aquella única persona en el mundo capaz de arrancarle su casi invencible sonrisa. Lo pudo ver del otro lado de la calle caminando posiblemente hacia el hotel donde pasaría la noche. Por un impulso lo siguió desde lejos, subiendo las escaleras del viejo edificio hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡¿no podías dejar que tuviera la noche libre?

-y tú no puedes saber cuándo terminar una discusión ¿no es así? Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a descansar. Gracias a ti mañana tendré que despertarme un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba.

El castaño tomó agresivamente de su hombro para que lo volteara a ver y lo azotó junto a la puerta que el rubio estaba a punto de abrir.

-Tuve un día muy largo, todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con mi mejor amigo pero tú te tuviste que meter en medio

-desde mi punto de vista fuiste tú el que se entrometió. Solo estabas perjudicando a Francis y haciéndole perder el tiempo ¿realmente lo consideras tu amigo?

Era una combinación de ira, frustración, alcohol y una pizca de lujuria lo que hacía hervir su sangre y actuar tan impulsivamente, pero el inglés solo incrementaba cada sentimiento. Lo lastimaba y lo hacía querer lastimarlo. En un movimiento el inglés se soltó y torció su muñeca.

-Largo,_ Spain_.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna en el momento en que pronunció la última palabra. De pronto los años desaparecieron ante sus ojos y volvió a aquella época en la que su más grande sueño era lograr destruirse el uno al otro. Solo le llamaba de esa manera cuando le apuntaba con ese viejo mosquete, cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su vida o aquella vez cuando…

… cuando compartieron la cama

Quizás era curiosidad, algunas ganas d recordar un poco su sabor, o simplemente el hecho de que su mente ya no estaba del todo clara a estas alturas, pero se dejo llevar. Ese calor que había quedado en su interior por no tener su encuentro con el francés, esa necesidad de alguna clase de consuelo… todo eso se lo reclamaría al rubio en un beso. Primero fue curioso, pero con forme el contrario comenzó a corresponderle se volvió más y más hambriento. Las manos del inglés acariciaron sus costados, acercándole más a sí. El español comenzó a perder control no solo de su mente, sino también sobre su cuerpo. Ahora alguien más había tomado control sobre este.

Arthur cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave tras de él.

* * *

><p>se que no faltará quien me quiera matar, pero les doy está maravillosa oportunidad de expresarme sus inquietudes y dejarme un review :3<p> 


	3. Hipocresía

Lamento si tarde un poquito, pero tenía regalos que comprar y vacaciones que festejar. Este capítulo lo sentí algo cortito y sencillo y de hecho aunque tiene su merecido trocito de UKSp es mayormente USUS (no me maten, sino no podré escribir mas UKSp en los próximos capítulos)

hmm... no tengo nada más que decir, solo que no me maten y que espero que disfruten el capítulo. Felices fiestas y si me quieren, dejen review(?)

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Giró sobre la cama sintiendo el sol acariciándole el rostro. Se cubrió con las sábanas y decidió que ese sería un buen día para quedarse en cama. Tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía su cuerpo cansado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no recordaba haberse levantado en medio de la noche después de tener una pesadilla en la que le hacía daño a su querido Romano o a otro ser querido. Ahora que lo recordaba había tenido un sueño muy diferente.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Inglaterra lo había tomado de las muñecas para apoyarlo en la pared sin mucho cuidado. Besaba sus labios de una forma que era ilógica para un tipo como el inglés. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho y un calor inundándolo. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado bueno como para detenerlo. Los labios del inglés se paseaban por su cuello causándole escalofríos. Parecía estar leyendo su mente y estarse dirigiendo justo a donde quería.  
>El aire escapaba de sus pulmones en forma de gemidos. No podía controlarse, su cuerpo iba actuando solo. Sentía las manos del inglés tomarle de la cintura e ir paseando sus manos por su abdomen, alzando lentamente su camisa. Ni si quiera podía respirar, solo jadeaba se vez en cuando buscando el aire con desesperación antes de que el rubio le quitara el aliento de nuevo.<br>Luego lo entendió. Se trataba de Inglaterra. Era su eterno rival, solo demostrando su superioridad ante él. Lo empujó con fuerza y una chispa pareció saltar en el momento en el que cruzaron sus miradas. Un silencio y una tensión invadieron la habitación. Ambos esperaban que el contrario hiciera algún movimiento o dijera algo, pero en cambio solo se encontraban los dos, mirándose fijamente. Cada vez que se miraban era lo mismo. No había sutilezas ni discreciones. Se veían tal como eran.  
>El rubio le sonrió con soberbia. Le tomó de nuevo de una muñeca y jaló de ella haciendo que callera en la cama tras algunos insultos. Sintió su mirada, como si examinara cada parte de su cuerpo y sin saber si quiera porque, lo beso de nuevo.<br>Las prendas se esfumaron rápidamente. No estaba seguro de si era intencionalmente, pero parecía querer asfixiarlo. Se encontraba en todas partes, rodeándolo, rasguñando, besando, mordiendo... No entendía nada y no tenía muchas ganas de entender.  
>Entró en él sin mucho cuidado, pero de alguna manera ya se lo esperaba. El dolor que lo invadía solo podía ser sofocado por el placer. Se aferraba a él clavándole las uñas y devolviendo cada mordida. Sentía que podía tocar cada parte de su interior. Era duro, brusco, doloroso y tan real. Era como estarse quemando desde dentro y disfrutar ese ardor.<p>

Su celular sonó y despertó de golpe cayendo al suelo y rodando un poco hasta tomar su pantalón. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos y tomó el pequeño aparato.  
>-¿Si?<br>-¿¡Dónde estás, inútil! ¡Nadie te ha visto desde ayer! ¿¡Quién te crees para desaparecerte así! ¡Estaba preocupado!  
>-ah... ¿De verdad?<br>-¡Claro que sí! ¡Le hablé incluso hasta el francés pervertido y ni él sabía qué había sido de ti desde anoche!  
>-t-tranquilo Lovi-<br>-¡ESTOY TRANQUILO! ¡Ahora dime donde demonios estás!  
>Antonio miró a su alrededor y quedó pálido.<br>-e-eh... Vine a ver a Francis ayer y me dijo que no podíamos salir, así que me quedé en un hotel cercano de su casa  
>Soltó una risilla nerviosa, completamente natural<br>-idiota... Pudiste haberme avisado  
>-lo lamento Lovi. Mira ¡En compensación, te invito una cena! ¿Qué opinas?<br>-está bien, pero esta vez cocina tu, no me gustó el restaurant de la vez pasada

Luego de calmar al italiano con una verdad a medias y con su encanto natural se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Si no había sido un sueño ¿Dónde estaba el rubio cejón? Se recostó de nuevo en la cama sintiendo una punzada en el vientre y decidió ponerse boca abajo. Miró la mesita de noche y se encontró con una bandeja con lo que parecía un desayuno y una nota doblada a un lado.  
>"el desayuno y la habitación están pagados hasta las 12:00am. Si quieres quedarte después, corre por tu cuenta"<br>La letra pulcra y el mensaje soberbio solo podían ser obra del inglés. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 11:45am. Seguramente ya había tomado su tan importante vuelo y ya ni si quiera se encontraba en ese país. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción. No se movería de esa cama en todo el día ni que lo obligaran.

Había sido un día agitado. Gracias al maldito español había tenido que cambiar un poco sus planes. Literalmente se había metido en medio de todo. Solo había logrado dormir unos pocos minutos, tenía que hacer su maleta y seguir con su rutina diaria, y hacer todo eso lo suficientemente rápido para recoger los papeles con el francés y tomar su avión a Edimburgo. De ahí tendría una reunión con sus hermanos lo suficientemente larga como para intensificar su dolor de cabeza. Maldito español. Si bien esa noche había valido la pena, tuvo que pagar las consecuencias con creces.  
>Llegó a su casa tarde y cayó en su cama sin rastro alguno de energía. Y su teléfono comenzó a sonar.<br>-Iggy  
>-¿Te tengo que recordar siempre la diferencia de 6 horas entre Londres y Nueva York?-<br>-estoy en DC  
>-es igual<br>La risa del americano sonaba tan cálida y cercana a pesar de la distancia.  
>-tal vez me debería ir a vivir a Europa para no estar tan lejos<br>-¿Eh?  
>La idea no le parecía del todo desagradable<br>-si crees que yo soy molesto, Romano me despertó gritando que España había desaparecido o algo así. A penas estaba-  
>-¿gritando qué?<br>-decía que España había desaparecido o algo así ¿Qué a ti no te llamó?  
>-no estaba en casa...<br>-¿Sabías donde estaba España?  
>-¿P-porque iba a saberlo?<br>No sabía si era por el hecho de que lo conocía tan bien o porque era realmente malo mintiendo, América reconoció ese tartamudeo que siempre delataba al inglés. No obstante, hizo lo de siempre y lo ignoró.  
>-bueno... Quería llamarte para recordarte lo de la reunión en mi casa dentro de 2 semanas<br>-yo no sabía nada de eso  
>-hablé a Edimburgo para avisarte, Escocia me dijo que te diría<br>-el idiota no me dijo nada  
>-lo imaginé, por eso llamé de nuevo. Además quería hablar contigo<br>-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué?  
>-se que siempre gastas en esos hoteles que tienen todas tus excentricidades británicas<br>-¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
>-quería saber si te gustaría hospedarte en mi casa. Tengo varios cuartos libres y bueno...<br>Su pequeño niño se sentía solo  
>-¿incluyes comida, habitación privada y acceso a la cocina sin restricciones?<br>-hagamos un trato, te doy un cuarto con televisión por cable en donde puedas ver Dr. Who y no entras a la cocina  
>-... Solo porque se trata del Doctor. Está bien, te veré ahí dentro de 2 semanas<br>-nos vemos _old man_  
>-<em>shut up<em>  
>-buenas noches, Arthur<br>-buenas noches.  
>Colgó el teléfono y se sorprendió a si mismo aun con una sonrisa en la cara. Para que perdía su tiempo pensando en el idiota americano teniendo tantas cosas pendientes. Al fin se recostó en su cama, mareado con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer el día siguiente. Era una persona demasiado ocupada y comprometida con sus obligaciones como para quedarse pensando en cualquier otra cosa.<p>

* * *

><p>El británico bajo del avión en busca de su maleta y luego se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto. Hombres con traje se dirigían con personas que sujetaban letreros con sus respectivos apellidos. Miro a su alrededor para leer un letrero que decía "Iggy".<br>-muy gracioso, Alfred  
>Le guiñó el ojo<br>-eso me suelen decir  
>Le dio un cálido abrazo haciendo que el otro se sonrojara levemente pero al final le devolviera el abrazo suavemente.<br>Llegaron al hogar del americano un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera hecho sentir al inglés seguro. En su opinión, el más joven estaba manejando como si los estuvieran persiguiendo, pero a este ritmo no pasaría mucho para que la policía fuera detrás de ellos. Terminaron discutiendo una parte del camino pero Alfred eventualmente logro convencerlo para cenar antes de instalarse en la habitación. Posiblemente el mayor estaba temperamental solo a causa de hambre y del cansancio (y bueno, su temperamento común). Al llegar dejaron las maletas del lado y se sentaron a la mesa a comer un poco de estofado, uno bastante alegre y el otro algo desanimado.  
>-te ves cansado<br>-estoy cansado, creo que sabes cuánto duran esos viajes  
>-deberías irte a la cama de una vez<br>-¿Estas intentando mandarme a la cama? Porque no me importa que ya te creas un gran país independiente, no trates de venir a decirme que hacer  
>-es mi casa<br>-yo soy mayor  
>-¡Tú eres un gruñón!<br>-¡Tu un maleducado! ¡No dejas cenar en paz a tus visitas!  
>Probó su estofado con un gesto indignado mientras el otro le miraba. Por supuesto, tratándose de Arthur, esta era una de sus tantas muestras de cariño extrañas. Cenaron más o menos en calma, molestándose de momento en momento y disfrutando de su presencia. Podía intentar lastimarlo pero solo le bastaba ver su mirada para saber que no hablaba en serio. Aun existía en sus ojos un rastro de ese cariño con el que le miraba cuando era su colonia. No existía otro ser en el mundo al que Arthur mirara de esa manera. Alfred era su niño dorado, y el casi mítico corazón de ese ser tan temperamental le pertenecía.<p>

Al fin se dirigió a la habitación en la que se quedaría los siguientes días y casi inconscientemente comenzó su acostumbrado examen buscando algún rincón sucio y encontrando todo en perfecto orden. Al parecer su ex-colonia ya era suficientemente maduro como para tener su casa en orden, o al menos eso intentaba hacerle creer. Sonrió para sí, orgulloso. El esfuerzo de toda una semana de Alfred y el parecer paranoico ordenando que se limpiara esa habitación tres veces habían valido la pena.  
>Puso su ropa en algunos cajones, tomó ese baño que tanto le hacía falta y se recostó en la cama quedando dormido casi de inmediato. Nunca se dio cuenta del momento en que Alfred abrió la puerta de su cuarto. La verdad, había ido a verlo para darle las buenas noches, pero no contaba con que se durmiera tan rápido. Debió de haberlo imaginado antes.<br>Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado para ver su despreocupado rostro mientras dormía. Ahora se veía tan diferente a cuando era pequeño. Solía ser su modelo a seguir, era tan amable, tan dulce y tan interesante, siempre le enseñaba muchas cosas. Cómo iba él a saber que esa no era la persona que era realmente. Tuvo que lastimarlo y alejarse de él para conocer una parte nueva de él, una que de otra manera nunca hubiera conocido y aun así sabía que había otras partes que no le permitiría conocer.  
>Ahora era tan solo un tipo más pequeño que él, gruñón, de cejas gruesas, orgulloso, con mala actitud y muchos secretos. ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto entonces? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto porque lo viera a su misma altura en vez de hacia abajo o para que le mostrara otra parte de sí? Tal vez era el hecho de que estaba loco.<br>Dio un suspiro y le robó de nuevo un beso a su antiguo tutor como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Le pareció por un momento que le había correspondido el beso, pero tan solo lo ignoró y se puso de pie  
>-<em>bloddy arse...<em>  
>Su cuerpo se tensó. Se había dado cuenta del beso y ahora tendría que darle alguna clase de explicación. Se volteó lentamente y lo miró aun dormido. Es verdad, Arthur hablaba dormido. Tal vez había soñado con alguien, quizás que era Francia quien le robaba un beso y por eso el insulto, aunque no solía llamarle así a Francia. Se fue a su habitación queriendo imaginar que ese insulto había sido para él y que tal vez formaba parte de los sueños del mayor.<p>

* * *

><p>Este... huire para que no me maten. Si no es mucho pedir porfavor dejen review.<p>

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	4. Intimidación

Ok, este capitulo es la disculpa máxima. Quería seguir escribiendo otro fic que tengo por ahi, pero mi musa me golpeó y me obligó a escribir esto. Para todos aquellos que esperaban a que hora veían UKSp aquí empieza lo bueno. El capítulo anterior me dio algo de pena subirlo porque estaba lleno de usuk y no queria que se pusieran de malas u_u. Este está algo corto, pero quiero creer que les gustará.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Otra mañana. Una rápida ducha, ponerse un traje, repasar lo que haría en el día, desayunar con americano para variar. Hoy habría otra reunión lo que auguraba un día largo. Si tenía suerte la reunión acabaría relativamente temprano y podría descansar un poco más en compañía de Alfred antes de empacar de nuevo sus cosas y volver a casa a la monotonía. No tenía muchos ánimos de volver, pero no tenía otra opción.

Fue sorprendido al ver la sala de reuniones tan ordenada y limpia, y como era su costumbre, tomó su lugar antes de que todos comenzaran a llegar. Francia tomó un asiento a su lado lo que le irritó no más de lo usual.  
>-¿Cómo fue lo del vuelo a Edimburgo?<br>-tan bien como se puede, aunque llegué innecesariamente cansado. Y deja de reírte.  
>-lo lamento, <em>mon cher<em>. Pensé que estarías un poco más animado por haber pasado unos días junto a tu querido América  
>Un rostro se asomo cerca<br>-¿Qué decían de mí?  
>-no es nada, idiota. Llegas tarde, eres el anfitrión, tú debiste llegar primero.<br>Trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado entre unos papeles pero le era difícil con el otro observándole de cerca y luego sentándose a su lado.  
>-contaba con que tu llegarías primero<br>-_git_  
>El francés rió de nuevo<br>-parece que alguien te conoce muy bien  
>Con un bufido y arreglando sus papeles por octava vez esa mañana se dispuso a empezar la reunión consciente de que gracias a quienes le acompañaban a ambos lados, esta no pasaría tan rápido como deseaba.<br>Alzó la mirada para ver hacia el frente. Antonio dejó de reír y le devolvió la morada. El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Y luego, como si nada, el castaño sonrió y comenzó a saludar con la mano.  
>-<em>bonjour Antonie<em>  
>Francis le contestó con la mano sonriendo de la misma manera. El inglés se rió para sí llamando discretamente la atención del rubio.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba aburrido. Si fuera por él nunca iría a esas reuniones. Siempre era lo mismo y nunca llegaban a nada. Lo único bueno es que le daba excusas para estar con su querido Lovino y para encontrarse con sus amigos. Pero en momentos como este, deseaba imitar a Grecia y dormirse sobre la mesa, pero a decir verdad, no le convenía. Tal vez debía escaparse. Aunque tampoco le convenía. Estaba harto y quería salir del salón, pero necesitaba una excusa. ¡Si! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Iría al baño aunque fuera solo para estirar las piernas y luego regresaría más fresco.<p>

Se escabullo a medio discurso de Alemania esperando que nadie lo viera y llegó al baño. Abrió la puerta y perdió todo color en su rostro. Inglaterra se estaba lavando la cara, posiblemente en la misma situación que él. Viró a verle y ambos se quedaron quietos, inseguros de cómo reaccionar. Luego de un momento el rubio siguió su camino a la puerta del baño musitando un "con permiso"  
>-Arthur -Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Se sentía incómodo cuando personas a las que no consideraba tan cercanas le llamaban por su nombre humano. Pero por alguna extraña razón se vio obligado a detenerse. -quería hablar contigo<br>De todas las cosas, no había fuerza que le hiciera querer realmente hablar en ese momento con el inglés, pero debía hablar con él a pesar de que empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Para el momento en que le encaró, podía sentir su corazón latir dentro de su pecho.  
>-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?<br>Se detuvo a escuchar que nadie caminara por el pasillo para seguir solo un poco más tranquilo aunque con un gesto preocupantemente más serio, viniendo del español.  
>-quería hablar de lo que sucedió en Paris<br>Tuvo un pequeño bufido como respuesta, seguido de un gesto casi burlón. Utilizaba todas sus armas tratando de esconder sus emociones, esperando a ver las verdaderas intenciones del contrario.  
>-estoy adivinando que te refieres a la noche que pasamos juntos ¿O me equivoco?<br>Antonio miró de reojo a la puerta, casi seguro de que había escuchado alguien pasar por fuera. Soltó una maldición entre dientes dándole la razón y siguió hablando.  
>-¿Le has dicho a alguien de eso?<br>-¿Porqué debería? No sé qué acostumbres tú, pero yo no me siento cómodo hablando de mi vida privada.  
>-bien. -el inglés quedó confundido y sinceramente un poco decepcionado al ver su reacción un poco más segura- en ese caso, todo está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de eso y bueno, quería dejar en claro que estaba ebrio y que fue una cosa de una noche, no te hagas otras ideas<br>-lo mismo dijiste la última vez  
>Miró de nuevo ese brillo de ira en los ojos del español que tanto disfrutaba.<br>-la última vez fue hace algunos siglos.  
>-¿hace eso alguna diferencia?<br>-pensé que a estas alturas lo entenderías un poco mejor. Ahora tu también tienes alguien que preferirías que no se enterara de esta clase de situaciones.  
>-OH, entonces es eso. No quieres que tu pequeño se entere de te andas acostando-<br>-¿y me vas a decir que a ti no te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a decir TU pequeño?  
>-no trates de comparar a Romano con América, él no necesita que lo esté cuidado en todo momento y puede cuidarse bastante bien él solo.<br>-claro, porque eres tú el que necesita de él.  
>Se quedaron en silencio un momento solo haciendo más tangible la tensión y el odio.<br>-no sé qué te hayan dicho antes, pero no eres precisamente el mejor negociador. Podría salir de aquí y decirle lo que sucedió a tu pequeño.  
>-América podría escucharte<br>-no necesariamente, y en todo caso no necesita saber con quién te acostaste. Además de que es mucho más fácil creer que tú te acostaste con alguien a que yo tuve algo que ver contigo.  
>-maldito bastardo... ¿Lo que quieres es negociar? ¿Cuál es tu precio?<br>-no necesito nada en este momento...  
>-¡DIME, JODER!<br>Una mano le alzó la barbilla al español para observarlo mejor, pero este golpeó la mano ajena rechazándola. El inglés le sonrió como hacía unos siglos no lo hacía.  
>-no has cambiado en nada, Antonio<br>-ni tú, Arturo. ¿Y bien?  
>-tengo que aceptar que lo que sucedió no estaba en mis planes. A mi parecer nos había estado funcionando perfectamente evitarnos todos estos años.<br>-y no podría ser más feliz si pudiera seguir haciéndolo, ahora dime ¿Que cojones quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz?  
>El rubio lo pensó un poco más<br>-descuida. Si así lo quieres déjame salir del baño y todo queda olvidado. Ya se deben estar preguntando donde estamos.  
>-¿Esperas que crea que te irás sin ganar nada?<br>-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?  
>-no me hagas responder esa pregunta<br>Arthur soltó un suspiro y se decidió a bajar sus cartas.  
>-nadie sabe que nosotros nos acostamos<br>-y nadie tiene porque saberlo  
>-correcto. Yo no creo decirle a nadie y tú, bueno... Al parecer no te encuentras en una posición como para estar diciéndolo. Pero eso no significa que no se pudiera repetir<br>-espera. ¿Estás diciendo que nos...? ¿Qué repitamos eso? Por favor Arturo ¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas? ¿Cómo se supone que salga de esta situación repitiendo esa estupidez? ¿Y quién te dice que quiero repetirlo?  
>-oh, no sé. Creí que si habías entrado en mi habitación por voluntad propia tal vez lo volverías a hacer<br>-vaya... Sabía que eras un pobre infeliz solitario que nadie podía soportar, pero no creí que estuvieras tan desesperado por compañía  
>-¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién estaba desesperado por compañía esa noche?<br>El castaño no encontró con que contestar, así que el rubio continuó después de una pausa y en un tono menos agresivo.  
>-no voy a decir nada acerca de lo ocurrió esa noche a nadie. Tienes mi palabra. Pero quiero que consideres este "trato". Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo, ahora si me permites, debería volver a la reunión.<br>Antonio se quedó solo en el baño pensando en qué tan importante era que volviera a aquella reunión.  
>-¿Te dormiste en el baño <em>oldman<em>? Tal vez ya estás demasiado grande para estas cosas, debiste de haberte quedado en tu cuarto a ver televisión.  
>-<em>shut up.<em>  
>Arthur escondió una pequeña sonrisa de malicia por el resto de la reunión.<p>

* * *

><p>Un fresco jugo de uva era disfrutado por el hispano, quien se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente en la acera<p>

-escapaste de la reunión, inútil  
>-no escapé, había salido al baño pero luego me dio sed<br>-eres muy malo con la excusas  
>Rio levemente<br>-¿De verdad lo crees?  
>-si ¿Por qué no aceptas que era lo que querías desde el principio? ¿Crees que no te vi toda la reunión intentando dormirte?<br>-supongo que estoy algo cansado  
>-¿Cansado de qué? No has hecho nada en todo el día<br>-creo que es el cambio de horario  
>Romano le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Antonio, antes de que decidieran ir a buscar un buen restaurant para ir a comer.<p>

La tediosa reunión al fin terminó y cada una de las naciones decidió retirarse. No hubo necesidad de que tanto España como Inglaterra se volvieran a cruzar. Cada quien siguió su camino, el español hacia un supuesto restaurant italiano y el inglés a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama pensando en qué clase de "trato" había iniciado. Desde el lugar en el que estaba ahora no parecía tan buena idea. Existían una buena cantidad de razones por las que tal vez no debió haber propuesto tal estupidez. Pero tampoco era como si Antonio fuera a tener una peor imagen de él.  
>La puerta sonó dejando asomarse luego un par de ojos azules.<br>-Alfred  
>-te fuiste muy rápido de la reunión<br>-ya estaba harto de estar sentado  
>-¿Puedo pasar?<br>-¿Qué pasa con todas tus costumbres americanas de andar por todos los cuartos como si no te importara?  
>-no sé, te ves algo alterado<br>Arthur dio un suspiro llevando ambos brazos hacia su rostro mientras el menor se acercaba para tomar asiento en la cama  
>-tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que me están dando vueltas en la cabeza, eso es todo<br>-¿Quieres descansar?  
>-debería empezar a empacar para volver a casa<br>-hey, no hay prisa  
>-no entiendes-<br>-Arthur, claro que entiendo, pero te esfuerzas demasiado. Deberías tomarte una semana o algo así  
>Se alzo para sentarse en la cama y le miro directamente en silencio.<br>-creo que voy a descansar un poco, luego pensaré en qué haré  
>El americano hizo un puchero infantil y se retiró del cuarto. Arthur se fue con algo de prisa, tanta que incluso a su viejo protegido le pareció extraño. Culpo quizás a los hermanos del inglés y trató de no pensar mucho en eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña mirada que cargaba cuando dejó su casa. En sus ojos brillaba algo que jamás había visto en él. No quedaba un solo rastro de cariño, solo una sobra que no podía entender.<p>

Arthur revisó el mensaje en su teléfono una vez más, aun inseguro de cómo reaccionar. "En dos semanas estaré solo en Barcelona. Si para entonces no te has hecho para atrás, te veo ahí."

El juego había empezado.

* * *

><p>:3 ¿review?<p> 


	5. Caprichos

Perdonen la tardanza, vengo a traerles un capitulo algo larguito hehehe... gracias a la gente que me deja review, tengo que confesar que esta historia la empecé por que me dio la reverenda gana y me hace feliz que no sea tan fail como pensaba y que de hecho gente la lea y me deje review, de verdad, muchas gracias.

También les hago un comercial flash de una cuenta de formspring en la que roleo como inglaterra por si alguien quiere ir a molestar. Es h t t p : / / w w w. formspring . me / iggyyerarse (sin espacios)

De nuevo gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

El sol iba coloreando poco a poco la ciudad de Barcelona. El calor y la luz iban llenando las calles hasta llenar un cuarto en el piso más alto de un caro hotel. El español sintió un calor distinto al de su acompañante acariciar su piel y se decidió a abrir los ojos para dirigir una mirada a la bella ciudad. Los brazos de su amante aun dormido lo envolvieron jalándolo de vuelta a la cama donde se quedó un momento más para pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Lo que empezó como un desliz se había repetido y posiblemente se repetiría de nuevo. Podría simplemente seguir acostándose con el francés pero había cierto elemento que no podía identificar que le hacía sentir un calor indescriptible cuando el rubio lo tomaba con fuerza. Tal vez era el miedo a ser descubiertos o el hecho de que no tenía ningún cuidado ni ternura. No hasta quedar dormido y abrazarse a él y utilizarlo de oso de peluche. Encontrándose indefenso, callado y con un gesto tranquilo el inglés no parecía ser muy molesto.

Su celular comenzó a sonar fuerte con una canción pegajosa.  
>-por el amor de Dios, Antonio, calla eso<br>El inglés agradable se esfumó  
>-lo haría si me dejaras salir de la cama<br>Le soltó al para envolverse en las sábanas e intentar dormir un poco más. El castaño habló un momento por su celular y fue de vuelta a la cama.  
>-¿Te volviste a dormir?<br>-si, cállate  
>-no suenas muy dormido<br>-eso es porque sigues hablando  
>-pensé que te despertabas temprano<br>-pensé que tu dormías todo el día  
>-...es verdad<br>El español se dio cuenta de que había logrado tener varias aunque no muchas horas de sueño sin tener que despertar por una pesadilla. El rubio se asomó entre las sábanas.  
>-¿Quién te habló?<br>-no es algo que necesites saber  
>-que amable...<br>-somos solo amantes, no necesitas saber detalles de mi vida -dio un bostezo estirándose y siguió hablando- pediré el desayuno a la habitación ¿Quieres algo?  
>-solo pide algo para mi...<br>-¿No piensas huir temprano como lo vez anterior?  
>-hoy no tengo un vuelo importante que tomar... Me encargué de tener libre el día de hoy<br>-no lo puedo creer, organizas incluso tus días de pinta  
>-a diferencia de ti me gusta tener mis cosas en orden<br>-cállate, no trates de sonar como un caballero ahora, conmigo no sirve eso. Ahora vas a decir que tenemos que organizar nuestros encuentros  
>-ahora que lo dices sería bueno quedar de acuerdo con algunos asuntos<br>El castaño se detuvo a verlo incrédulo y se volteó para tomar el teléfono de la mesa de noche.  
>-ya claro. Permíteme un momento, llamaré a servicio a la habitación<br>-regla #1: todo lo que suceda entre nosotros se queda entre nosotros. No hablo solo de lo que suceda durante nuestros "encuentros". Todo lo que digamos y lo que hagamos antes y después también.  
>-nadie más debe enterarse y nos seguiremos evitando fuera de la habitación. Perfecto.<br>-regla #2: nos iremos turnando quien elige el lugar y el momento de los encuentros, eso quiere decir que yo decido la próxima vez  
>-eso no es justo, yo no sabía eso<br>-cállate, ya tuviste tu oportunidad  
>-regla #3...<br>-ves, ahora tu también tomas ventaja de las reglas  
>-cállate. Solo quiero agregar algo, no hay emociones en esto. Solo somos amantes y ya.<br>-¿Tienes miedo de encariñarte conmigo?  
>-ya quisieras. Quiero decir que esto no es una "relación" ni nada de eso, esto es solo sexo. No necesitas saber nada de mí, así como yo no necesito saber nada de tu vida privada fuera de esta habitación. Si sales con alguien más o no, no es mi problema.<br>-es por tu pequeño ¿No es así?  
>-no es tu problema<br>El inglés le miró directo a los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que esa era una afirmación. Pensó un momento en Alfred y se alzó de hombros  
>-está bien, como quieras ¿Algo más?<br>-si alguna de esas reglas se rompe, tu juego se termina ¿Te parece?  
>-bien<br>-perfecto, ahora déjame pedir el desayuno que muero de hambre

A penas terminó de desayunar es ibérico parecía decidido a irse de la habitación. Al parecer tenía algún compromiso que seguramente incluía a su italiano. Hubiera entrado al baño de la habitación para darse una ducha y salir rápido, pero entonces el inglés le jaló de vuelta a la cama y de acaricio los muslos abriéndose paso entre sus piernas y besando su cuello dejando marcas por doquier. El español llegó tarde, como era normal en él aunque el italiano se enojara.

Por otro lado el inglés regresó a su país más de buen humor de lo que acostumbraba. Llegó hasta la puerta de su hogar descubriendo que no tenía llave. Era imposible, alguien como él nunca dejaría su casa sin llave durante un viaje por más corto que este fuera. Lo único que podría haber sucedido era que alguien hubiera entrado en su ausencia aunque eso era improbable  
>-¡Sorpresa!<br>En medio de su sala de estar se encontraba el rubio americano con un par de bolsas de McDonald's y una sonrisa en el rostro  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?<br>-decidí venir a darte una sorpresa ¿No escuchaste?  
>-ni si quiera estaba en casa<br>-me di cuenta, no me dijiste que viajarías estos días ¿Dónde estabas?  
>-no necesito decirte nada de eso<br>Dejo sus maleta por ahí y paso a ver su casa  
>-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?<br>-llegué hoy, más temprano. No respondías a la puerta así que use la copia de la llave de emergencia que le habías dado a Matt  
>-¿Qué hacías tú con eso?<br>-cuidándola duh  
>-si se la di a Mathew fue por algo<br>-¿Y qué? ¿Yo no puedo tener una copia también? Yo también fui una colonia tuya si no lo recuerdas  
>-gracias por dejarlo claro, ahora por favor déjame ir a mi habitación<br>-¿No quieres cenar algo primero?  
>-Alfred, estoy regresando de un vuelo ¿Si? Estoy cansado y no estoy de humor para tu comida rápida<br>-bueno, discúlpame por pensar en ti  
>-no te pongas a la defensiva, debiste de llamar antes de venir<br>-¿Quien dijo que no lo hice?  
>-¿Te contesté? ¿Nos pusimos de acuerdo? ¿Te dije que no había ningún problema?<br>-¿Porque siempre tienes que hacer las cosas así? ¡Todo tiene que estar organizado con meses de anticipación! ¡Tienes que tener todo bajo control o enloqueces!  
>-¿No te basta con irrumpir en mi casa, ahora me gritas dentro de ella? Oh, genial. Pensé que te había enseñado modales.<br>-¿¡Pero qué te sucede? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que yo también tengo cosas que hacer pero hice a un lado todo porque te quería ver! Solo quería pasar un rato contigo...  
>-bueno, no elegiste el momento indicado<br>-¿No puedes soportar que alguien más tenga el control? ¿O solo se trata de mí?  
>-esto no tiene nada que ver con el control<br>-oh, entonces es por mi  
>-¿¡Qué todo tiene que ver contigo?<br>-no todo. Solo hablaba de ti.  
>Arthur se dio la vuelta para tomar algo de su maleta<br>-bueno. YO, te agradecería que volvieras en otro momento, y de ser posible, que me llamaras antes de hacerlo.  
>-Arthur<br>En el momento en que giró la cabeza sintió ese roce entre sus labios. Un calor los invadía mientras su mente quedaba en blanco. Era un beso. Era real. América le estaba besando. A penas recobró el sentido común lo empujó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás  
>-Arthur...<br>-por favor, vete de mi casa  
>-d-déjame explicarte-<br>-vete de mi casa, ahora  
>-Arthur, por favor-<br>-¡AHORA!  
>Ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde había salido ese último grito. Solo se miraron en silencio incómodamente hasta que el americano tomó sus cosas y se fue.<br>Arthur sentía todo en su interior revolverse. Su estomago, su cabeza, sus emociones. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Que acababa de suceder? Todo parecía algo entre un sueño y una pesadilla, pero no podía ser real. ¿Había sido él el culpable de ese beso? Si tan solo había volteado. Era el americano el que lo había tomado de los hombros y lo había acercado a sí. Pero por alguna razón sentía como si fuera su culpa. "Su culpa" como si realmente le hubiera hecho daño, como si lo hubiera lastimado.  
>Camino hasta una pequeña cava que tenía dentro de un antiguo mueble y sacó una botella de whisky.<p>

* * *

><p>Tan solo habían pasado un par de días. El español se rió al leer el mensaje. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Inglaterra no era más que un depravado sexual en camino a convertirse en un adicto al sexo. Pero qué más daba, era bueno en lo que hacía y no tenía que hacer otra cosa que guardar el secreto a cambio. Y de acuerdo con lo que le decía el mensaje ahora, ir a su casa en ese momento. Le sorprendió un poco. Siglos atrás el inglés hubiera jurado que cogería al español incluso en el suelo si hiciera falta, pero que jamás compartiría su lecho. Podría ser la prueba de que con el paso de los años algunas cosas podrían cambiar.<br>Tocó a la puerta del hogar inglés mirando al nublado cielo con sospecha y luego de un momento de hartarse de esperar a que le abrieran se decidió a pasar siendo bienvenido con una de las últimas imágenes que desearía ver. Era el dueño de la casa con una botella de whisky a punto de gastarse en mano, desparramado en un sofá con un aspecto que daba pena. Llevó la botella a sus labios dando un gran trago y viró a ver a su invitado.  
>-buenas noches, Antonio<br>-no sé porque, creí que ya habías desarrollado algo de vergüenza  
>-¿Eh?<br>-que quede claro que no me voy a acostar contigo así de ebrio  
>-eso va en contra de las reglas<br>-que yo recuerde, nunca acepte eso. Si tan desesperado estas, consíguete alguna prostituta, yo me largo  
>-¡NO!<br>En el momento que el castaño se dio la vuelta, sintió como lo detenían con fuerza de un brazo.  
>-ya te dije que no me voy a acostar contigo, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme<br>-está lloviendo  
>-no mientas<br>Miró por una ventana y vio caer una finas gotas. Estuvo a punto de decir "es solo lluvia" y largarse pero tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó su mente, pudo escuchar como la lluvia se volvía mas y mas fuerte. En este punto se preguntó si no era uno de los hechizos del inglés para que se acostara con él.  
>Miró de nuevo al inglés que parecía estarse acercando a sus labios.<br>-¿Qué? ¡No!  
>Le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el sofá.<br>-¿por qué no?  
>-apestas a alcohol y apenas te puedes mantener en pie<br>-bueno, vas a estar encerrado aquí conmigo un buen rato. Puedes hacer de eso algo agradable o desagradable  
>-¿Agradable cómo?<br>El inglés bajo su cabeza en silencio. Tomo una de las botellas que estaba en el suelo y lo miro de nuevo  
>-¿Quieres un trago?<br>Le miro algo sorprendido de que dejara de insistir y luego asintió sentándose en el sofá  
>-pero no quiero whisky, eso sabe horrible<br>-tengo ron  
>-¿No tienes vino o algo así?<br>-no  
>-no se...<br>-anda, es dulce~  
>-¿Si digo que si vas a dejar de molestar?<br>-no prometo nada  
>De alguna manera Arthur se las arregló para llegar a su pequeña cava y servirle un poco de ron a su invitado. Este sin tener mucho más que hacer lo probó aun dudando.<br>-¿Y qué hacías bebiendo aquí solo? No pensé que calleras tan bajo, por lo que se usualmente buscas con quien beber  
>-pensé que éramos solo amantes y que yo no necesitaba decirte nada<br>-Arthur, estoy encerrado en tu casa y estoy aburrido, mas te vale decirme  
>-¿O qué? ¿Te irás?<br>-podría hacerlo  
>-sí, claro. -notó que su botella de whisky había quedado vacía y decidió agarrar la de ron- América estuvo aquí hace un rato<br>-y... ¿Ustedes pelearon?  
>-algo así... Quiso hacerme una visita sorpresa<br>-¿Y porque pelearon? ¿Ensucio una alfombra o algo?  
>-yo ni si quiera estaba en casa... Estaba llegando de Barcelona...<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en ese hotel?  
>-cuando abrí la puerta el ya estaba aquí... Y traía comida...<br>-¿Y fue cuando tiró la comida sobre la alfombra?  
>-¡No tiró nada sobre la alfombra! ¡Entró en mi casa sin mi permiso cuando yo pude haber seguido en Barcelona! ¿No entiendes? Revisé mi celular y si me había llamado, pero yo nunca accedí<br>-no entiendo que es lo que molesta  
>-que hagan las cosas sin pensar, eso me molesta<br>-¿Seguro? Sonó mas como si te diera miedo que una vez aquí, solo, tu pequeño llegara a descubrir que estabas con tu amante en Barcelona  
>-<em>bullshit<em>-  
>-acéptalo tu también, no quieres que tu pequeño se entere de las cosas que haces a sus espaldas<br>-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Me aterra que sepa qué clase de persona soy en realidad!... Pero lo que más me asusta es llegar a lastimarlo...  
>-...si no se quedó aquí supongo que decidió irse...<br>-yo lo saque...  
>-que amable-<br>-después de que me besó-  
>-espera, ¿¡Qué? Te viene a visitar, te trae comida, te aguanta un berrinche, te besa ¿y tú solo lo sacas de tu casa? Sinceramente no te entiendo<br>-¡Tenia pánico! ¿Sí?  
>-¿Y por qué? ¿Porque fuera a corresponderte los sentimientos?<br>-no lo entiendes...  
>Quería creer que era por la culpa del alcohol que comenzaba a ver borroso, pero luego de sentir una lagrima escapar, fue difícil seguir creyéndolo. Trató de deshacerse de la lágrima antes de que su invitado la notara, pero ya era muy tarde. Antonio se congeló. En toda su vida y con todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, jamás lo encontró llorando. Y ahora estaba a su lado, quebrándose por una estupidez.<p>

-tal vez si… lo quieres demasiado como para lastimarlo, pero tampoco podrás vivir lejos de él…

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez sin tensión ni odio. Arthur bajó la cabeza y llevó una mano al muslo de Antonio

-¿q-que haces idiota?

-cállate… -recostó su cabeza en el regazó del español y se acomodo sin pensar en moverse de ahí en un rato- me duele la cabeza…

-por supuesto que te duele ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-...oye, ¿Me podrías responder algo?  
>-no es como si tuviera mucho más que hacer...<br>-¿Tú no te sientes solo?  
>Solo la lluvia cayendo incesantemente se podía escuchar. Antonio tardó un poco antes de reaccionar a la pregunta.<br>-¿Solo?  
>-... Sé que hemos pasado por las mismas cosas y aunque somos muy distintos me preguntaba si alguna vez te has sentido así<br>-no seas ridículo, creo que es bastante obvio que América te tiene cariño  
>-no hablaba de mi ¿Tu te has sentido solo? No me refiero a algo tan sencillo como no estar rodeado de gente... Me refiero a estar realmente solo... A mirar alrededor y darte cuenta que nadie te conoce realmente y que posiblemente nadie lo hará... -dejó un momento de silencio para que el español formulara su respuesta de la manera más correcta que le pareciera-<br>-...si  
>Arthur se alzó un poco para verle a los ojos<br>-¿sigues sin querer acostarte conmigo?  
>-si<br>-¿porqué?  
>-porque estas ebrio<br>-En Paris tú estabas ebrio  
>-… no estaba TAN ebrio<br>-… no sé porque me lo imagine

* * *

><p>Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias: dejen review, los contesto todos (a los que tienen cuenta)<p> 


	6. Agresión

Hola, los amo. ;w; Jamás voy a terminar de darles las gracias por todos sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus comentarios. De verdad, muchas gracias. No se si soy solo yo, pero me tomo en serio cuando alguien dice que "ama" una historia. ;w; no puedo describir lo feliz que me hace haber leído eso más de una vez. Lagrimas blablabla los amo blablabla lo que sea :3

Una cosa más que quería decir. Este capítulo tiene una escena de sexo un tanto mas explícita. No creo que les moleste mucho si han llegado hasta aquí, pero bueno, que no digan que no les advertí.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Aunque la cama en la que había despertado no era exactamente cómoda, aun con los ojos cerrados Antonio pensaba que había dormido tan bien como hacía rato no lo hacía. No podía recordar exactamente qué había sido, pero estaba seguro de haber soñado algo agradable. Recordaba la sensación como de libertad, calidez y comodidad.

Se escucharon algunos pasos y despertó confundido. Su cama era más bien un sofá en una casa que no reconocía. Un rubio apareció tomando su abrigo y mirando su reloj de pulsera. Notó que el español se movía y le miró.  
>-Al fin despertaste, hay comida en la cocina, siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras, yo tengo que irme.<br>No podía adivinar si el gesto que traía Arthur era de cansancio o de irritación.  
>-¿Tienes trabajo? Pensé que te gustaba mantener ordenados tus asuntos...<br>-ayer las cosas no salieron exactamente como planeaba, disculpa si te moleste  
>-no fuiste tú, el clima fue el que me molestó en realidad<br>-ya, claro. Tengo que irme.  
>Luego de que el inglés se fue, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el español decidiera volver a su casa.<p>

Pasó algo de tiempo hasta la siguiente reunión. Era en casa de Austria, un punto central para los países de la zona. Cierto español llego en el punto medio entre lo razonable y demasiado tarde, con su acostumbrada sonrisa pero esta vez traía de la mano a Romano. Si Alfred había hecho un avance con Arthur ¿Porqué él no lo haría? Llevaría las cosas lenta y cuidadosamente. Decidió decirle al fin a su pequeño lo que sentía, y para su sorpresa (al igual que Arthur y Alfred) eran sentimientos mutuos. Eran en momentos como esos en los que agradecía ser más cálido que el británico y poder atreverse un poco más.

Saludó del otro lado de la mesa, como era su costumbre a Francis y miró de reojo a Arthur que ni si quiera se molestó en devolverle la pregunta.  
>-Arthur, disculpa, pero hoy te vez inusualmente gris. ¿Algo te está molestando?<br>-_shut up, frog_. Como si realmente te interesara  
>-un pajarillo me contó algo<br>-... ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?  
>Alfred entró en la sala y extrañamente se fue a sentar en un sitio vacio, cerca de Canadá. Arthur lo siguió con la vista sin ser notado. Era obvio que Alfred lo estaba evitando. Si bien, dos podían jugar ese juego.<br>-algo ocurrió ente tu pequeño niño dorado y tu  
>-se más específico ¿Quieres?<br>Francis acercó más sus labios al oído del más joven y le susurró lentamente  
>-¿Quieres que te hable de la pelea o de lo del beso?<br>-voy a desplumar a tu "pajarillo"  
>-no te alteres <em>mon cher<em>, son solo fuentes. Dime ¿Debería confiar en ellas?  
>-dime quién fue<br>El francés dejó escapar una risa al mirar el rostro bastante irritado del contrario. Luego miró no tan lejos a cierto rubio de lentes, sentado al otro lado del americano y le sonrió levemente.  
>-eso no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que harás ahora<br>-¿Matar a tus informantes?  
>-Antonio al fin le confesó sus sentimientos a Lovino<br>-todo el mundo lo sabe, y creo que es bastante obvio, solo míralos. Parece que trajeran un aura rosa  
>-Arthur, estas inusualmente amargado el día de hoy<br>-gracias por notarlo, me estaba esforzando  
>-deberías hacer un esfuerzo y dar un paso mas...<br>-¿De qué hablamos ahora?  
>-no te hagas el tonto, ya es hora de que le confieses tus sentimientos a Alfred<br>-¿Por qué no hablas tu con Mathew si estás tan emocionado?  
>-hagamos una cosa, cuando tu salgas con Alfred, yo invitaré a salir a <em>mon petit<em>  
>-no me parece muy justo.<p>

La reunión fue avanzando y como era costumbre Alemania tomó la palabra. El inglés podía ver como movía la boca y hacía gestos con las manos pero en realidad no estaba escuchando lo que decía. Pasó la mirada viendo a las demás naciones y se detuvo cuando encontró la mano de Antonio dirigiéndose a la de su italiano lentamente. Este estaba tan distraído que se sorprendió al sentir como unos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos. Miró al mayor y se sonrojó para después retirar su mano diciendo algo que Arthur no pudo alcanzar a entender.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se suponía que hiciera lo mismo? ¿Que comenzara una relación con el americano y que todos se enteraran y tuvieran una opinión acerca del asunto? No le parecía en realidad una idea muy convincente. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Alfred y pudo jurar que él le estaba mirando antes de voltear hacia otro sitio. Después de lo del beso habían estado inusualmente distantes. De alguna manera siempre mantenían contacto y sabían donde andaba el otro o que estaba haciendo. Al menos así había sido desde que empezó cierta situación con el español. Alguna persona podría pensar que el problema había empezado con ese beso, pero todo había comenzado en su desaparición para escapar a Barcelona. El culpable había sido en primer lugar el español. Él fue el que se encerró en su cuarto aquella vez en París y era por él que había comenzado a cambiar sus viejos hábitos. Siempre que se levantaba tarde o que tuviera alguna clase de inconvenientes era de alguna forma por culpa del español.

Antonio se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído del italiano. Lo odiaba. Era un idiota. Un completo idiota y ni si quiera se daba cuenta. Ahí sentado, despreocupado, metiéndose en sus planes, pero no podía dejarlo ir así nada más. Se detuvo un segundo a recordar su calidez y la nota exacta en que gemía cuando llegaba al clímax. Tuvo que concentrarse en borrar la imagen de su cabeza para no excitarse demasiado. Era un idiota, le hacía la vida imposible y era endemoniadamente sexy. Era como una maldita droga que lo iba arruinando lentamente.

Un rato después de que Inglaterra huyera a tomar medio galón de agua fría para calmar su mente, la reunión se dio por terminada. Todos salían tranquilamente, Alfred entre ellos. Miró a su antiguo tutor más adelante y corrió a detenerle del hombro.  
>-¡Iggy!<br>-América... ¿Que necesitas?  
>-quería saber si podíamos hablar un momento en privado...<br>-tengo algo de prisa-  
>-solo será un momento<br>Miró aquella mirada de cachorrito que América había perfeccionado con el paso de los años y se vio incapaz de decirle que no. Se fueron a un lugar donde no estuviera pasando mucha gente y tan solo se miraron dejando un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Arthur, lamento lo de el otro día, tenías razón, te debí avisar primero -era más que obvio que había estado hablando con Canadá. Revolvió un poco su cabello y siguió hablando- y bueno... Acerca de... De lo que pasó...  
>-No tienes que pedir disculpas...<br>Lo que quería decir era que no tenía que decir nada. Planeaba borrar ese recuerdo y seguir su vida como si nada, pero luego Alfred habló claramente  
>-de verdad te quiero...<br>No podía entender porque cada acción para expresarle cariño del americano se sentía como una punzada en el pecho. Pero en una situación así no encontraba ni si quiera una pizca de orgullo para mentirle.  
>-... Sabes que yo también<br>América buscó su mirada sonriéndole. Podía ver en sus ojos que no mentía. Había hablado en serio, pero al ver su rostro reflejado sobre el color verde lo entendió. De alguna manera se las arregló para mantener su sonrisa a la que su antiguo tutor respondió de la misma manera. Bajo la mirada y se rió nerviosamente...  
>-bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego. Hay que salir a comer juntos un día de estos<br>-siempre que me llames antes, no habrá problema  
>Utilizó su perfeccionada y estridente risa fingida y se fue apretando los puños. No importa lo que hiciera. No importa lo que dijera. Podía besarlo y decirle que lo quería y aun así mantendría esa mirada en su rostro. Esa mirada con la que lo miraba de pequeño. Esa mirada que le decía que no importaba cuanto esfuerzo hiciera, para Arthur siempre sería su pequeño.<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio sacaba el dinero para pagar en aquel restaurant mientras Lovino degustaba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate cuando sonó una pequeña melodía en el celular del mayor.<p>

_Nuevo mensaje de Bastardo:_

_Te espero en tu casa en media hora._

-¿Eh?  
>-¿Quién es?<br>-a-ah... Es mi jefe, parece que tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos ahora  
>-pensé que iríamos a dar un paseo...<br>Antonio sonrió tratando de quitar el puchero del rostro de su acompañante  
>-veré si consigo unos minutos más...<p>

_Estoy ocupado. Y según lo que sabía yo pondría el siguiente lugar._

_Mensaje enviado_

-idiota ¿no puedes ignorarlo?  
>-es que... Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes<br>-¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Desde cuándo eres consciente de tus "asuntos pendientes"?

__Nuevo mensaje de Bastardo:__

Como la vez anterior no llegamos a nada decidí que nos viéramos en tu casa. ¿Qué tan ocupado estás? Tengo algo de prisa

Le molestaba pensar que el inglés lo estaba forzando, pero la imagen de éste excitado lo animaba más de lo que debería. Antonio rió sin muchas ganas y dio un suspiro.  
>-lo lamento Lovi, parece que tendrá que ser otro día<br>-tu jefe es un idiota  
>Rio levemente<br>-lo sé

* * *

><p>-jódete Inglaterra, estaba con Lovino<br>-cállate, si hubieses estado tan interesado en tu pequeño no hubieras venido  
>-lo dice el que tenía "prisa" ¿Tan avaro eres que no quieres contratar una prostituta para calmar tus "prisas"?<br>-y yo supongo que no has llegado tan lejos con Lovino y que por eso llegaste tan rápido  
>-hijo de puta<br>-shhh...  
>El rubio se acerco lentamente con los ojos brillando, le empujó a la cama tomando las muñecas del más moreno y dejándolas por encima de su cabeza. Antonio forcejeó un poco hasta que sus labios fueron alcanzados por otros. Si algo tenía el inglés (algo que pocos imaginarían) es que besaba muy bien. Podía excitarlo con solo uno de sus endemoniados beso. Podía saborearlo, sentir la suavidad de sus labios atrapando los suyos y luego lamiéndolos. Por momentos le daba pequeños mordiscos, algunos más fuertes que otros. Mordió con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que el español dejara escapar un quejido. Su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado por el contrario, su boca dominada y su mente se había desvanecido. Jugó de vuelta con su lengua escuchando un suave gemido por parte del inglés y sintió como las manos soltaban su agarre lentamente para quitarle la camisa no tan rápido como hubiera deseado.<p>

Antonio llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Arthur rodeándole y acariciando sus costados, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero. Podía sentir como la entrepierna del rubio rozaba periódicamente la suya, no podía esperar, se decidió a alzar su cadera para lograr un poco mas de contacto. Arthur aprovechaba atacando la piel ahora expuesta y solo por molestarle, decidió darle una mordida inusualmente fuerte en la clavícula.

España lanzó un quejido y luego un insulto mientras el contrario reclamaba todo ese territorio como suyo, marcándolo en algunas partes y lamiendo otras más. Era verdad, Antonio era muy sensible en los pezones. La forma en que se arqueaba y comenzaba a gemir suavemente era la evidencia, pero era tan divertido verlo en necesidad.  
>-coño Arthur, no tengo todo tu tiempo<br>Encontró la manera de empujarle para que el rubio quedara boca arriba y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Solo hasta que escuchó la tela rasgarse, Inglaterra fue consciente de que le habían arrancado la camisa. Ambas miradas verdes chocaron con lujuria. Ahora que Antonio estaba arriba él guiaría en juego, el sería el que lo provocara pasando lentamente sus manos por su pecho y moviendo su cadera sobre la contraria. El inglés no tardó en contestar la provocación. Tan tranquilo como la situación le podía dejar buscó el cierre del pantalón español y lo abrió para ir despojándolo de sus últimas prendas. Antonio siguió el juego dejándose desnudar, moviendo solo un poco la cadera para que tanto el pantalón como su ropa interior cayeran con mayor facilidad. Arthur veía fascinado como las formas en el abdomen español de iban completando con las figuras de su cadera y de zonas más íntimas, sintiendo la necesidad de tocar esa bella piel levemente tostada. Acarició sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas y con una mano comenzó a masajear lentamente su miembro.

Con la mirada nublándosele, Antonio abrió la boca dejando escapar gemidos más fuertes, pero aunque el contacto ahora era más íntimo, no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. El inglés masturbaba cada vez con menos cuidado al español, sintiendo como este respondía moviendo su cadera. Era una imagen deliciosa la del español agitándose tan rápido, ansioso por un siguiente movimiento.  
>Arthur se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus codos y le tomó el rostro para besarle intensamente. Tuvo que romper el beso para que el ibérico no se ahogara. Trataba de recobrar el aliento cuando la mano que le sujetaba el rostro comenzó a bajar hasta tocar sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Casi por instinto abrió la boca lamiéndolos sin pudor alguno, buscando que quedaran suficientemente lubricados para su próximo destino. La mano bajo por su espalda y se abrió paso en su trasero, haciendo presión en cierto orificio y lubricándolo. Los dedos se sentían fríos al contacto, pero no tardaron demasiado tiempo en tomar su misma temperatura. Era masajeado suavemente cuando sintió como se introducían en el uno a uno varios dedos, con intención de lubricarle, relajarlo y quizás jugar con él para ver sus expresiones tanto de placer como de dolor.<br>Empujó al inglés con fuerza haciendo que se recostara de nuevo y abrió su pantalón liberando su erección. Alzó un poco la cadera acomodando el miembro en su trasero y descendió de un solo golpe liberando un grito por el dolor. Las manos del inglés le tomaron con fuerza de la cadera mientras esta se alzaba para descender de nuevo, ahora con ayuda del inglés. Sentía como su interior se forzaba cada vez que entraba en el, causándole un dolor intenso, pero también un placer inexplicable. Cerró los ojos y abrió un poco más las piernas, arqueándose más para sentir más profundamente a su amante. Se sostenía de su pecho para mantener el movimiento, aumentando el ritmo. Era glorioso sentir al español moviendo su cadera y ver su rostro perdido en el placer, pero el esfuerzo de estar encima fue demasiado. El castaño se detuvo.  
>-<em>What the..?<em>  
>Antonio bajo la cabeza para mirarle fatigado, jadeando con los ojos entreabiertos y el rostro completamente sonrojado<br>-y-ya... No...  
>-¿Qué?<br>Trataba de tomar algo de aire  
>-no... Puedo...<br>-_bullshit_  
>Arthur le tomo del cabello y lo tumbo hacia un lado. El castaño dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió que el rubio retiraba su miembro sin cuidado. Hundió la cara entre las sábanas dejando sus manos a cada lado. Comenzaba a dudar del inglés cuando sintió como tomaba su cadera con fuerza y volvía a entrar en él. Un grito gutural se escucho con fuerza. Golpeaba su interior una y otra vez. Uno podría pensar que era demasiado rápido o demasiado fuerte, pero no para ellos. Antonio se retorcía aferrándose de las sábanas, inconsciente de los insultos y gritos que escapaban de su boca en ese momento y que hacían al rubio perderse en una nube de placer. Chocó con fuerza contra su próstata y lo obligó a terminar de golpe, gritando de nuevo y haciendo terminar también al contrario.<br>Antonio sentía el calor de cierto líquido llenarle y resbalar entre sus piernas, embelesado por todo el placer que se adueñaba ahora de cada fibra de su ser. Arthur se dejó caer a su lado completamente cansado pero complacido. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones acompasadas llenando el cuarto junto con la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien más ha visto ese tatuaje?<br>-no realmente -Inglaterra terminó de ponerse su pantalón y tomo un trozo de tela tirado en alguna parte del cuarto -_fucking arse!_ ¿Viste lo que le hiciste a mi camisa?  
>-cállate coño ¿Qué no ves que apenas me puedo mover? Estuviste inusualmente agresivo ayer y ahora mi cadera me está matando.<br>-¿Yo? ¿Agresivo? ¿Ya viste mi camisa?  
>-¿Si te presto una, vas a dejar de hacer berrinche?<br>-no estoy haciendo berrinche, aunque te agradecería que me prestaras una camisa.  
>-toma la que quieras de mi closet<br>El rubio dio un vistazo encontrando distintas camisetas con mensajes y una que otra con estampados de tomates  
>-¿Es una broma? No voy a usar una de esas<br>-¿Quieres regresar a casa sin camisa?  
>Se esforzó buscando un poco más y se encontró una camisa de vestir con rayas verde intenso. No era algo que él elegiría para sí, pero posiblemente sería lo mejor que podría sacar del closet del español, el cual rodaba sobre la cama tratando de aliviar el dolor.<br>-ya está, tomaré esta. Espero que no pensaras usarla para alguna cita con Lovino  
>Se puso la camisa y se miró en el espejo. Le sorprendía un poco que el español tuviera una camisa de tal calidad.<br>-no creo salir con Lovino el día de hoy. Por tu culpa me duele todo. Creo que le diré que estoy enfermo.  
>-con qué facilidad le mientes<br>-calla que tu eres igual  
>-no es verdad<br>-... Bueno, puede que tengas razón, yo tuve el valor para decirle lo que siento.  
>Una extraña forma de ira se encendió en el pecho del rubio al escuchar la liviandad con la que le había respondido.<br>-vaya si tienes valor. Yo no me atrevería a hacerle eso a Alfred.  
>-¿Hacerle qué?<br>-engañarlo -Antonio se quedó congelado -¿Que se supone que porque tienes un trato conmigo no lo estás engañando? JA. Yo al menos tengo la decencia de no buscar nada con Alfred, pero a ti no parece molestarte tener una relación y andarte acostando con otra persona  
>-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!<br>-como quieras.  
>El tono del castaño había sonado inusualmente duro, pero al rubio pareció no importarle demasiado. Solo una cosa seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza: siempre que discutía con el español, que le insultaba o que le mostraba sus errores, siempre terminaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirse el ganador, pero parecía que algo había cambiado. Por alguna razón, después de haber ganado la discusión, sintió como si no hubiera hecho lo correcto.<p>

* * *

><p>Los reviews amor<p> 


	7. Desesperación

De nuevo gracias por los reviews. Me hacen reflexionar más acerca de la historia y tener mas conflictos. En realidad es desde ahora que empieza el verdadero drama y lo mas triste es que me deprimo escribiendo esta clase de cosas jajajaja. Lo interesante es que cuando me deprimo escribo más rápido, cosa que creo que deben disfrutar. (O espero que lo disfruten aunque sean unos pocos)

Bueno, espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

-qué sorpresa que me vinieras a visitar  
>-estaba de paso y pensé que ya tenía un rato que no salíamos a tomar algo<br>-¿De paso? No sabía que tuvieras asuntos dentro del continente  
>-no es como si tuviera que avisarte si tengo alguno<br>-es verdad, _mon cher_, es verdad.  
>Francis y Arthur estaban en un bar no muy lejano a la casa del francés<br>-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Siempre que vienes a verme es porque tienes algo que deseas discutir  
>-te dije que estaba de paso<br>-¿No será que quieres pasar la noche conmigo?  
>-<em>sod off<em>  
>-está bien, está bien, no tienes por qué ser tan duro<br>Francis miró un momento a Arthur. No le hacía falta verlo dos veces para entender que estaba volviendo de un viaje. Traía el rostro cansado y su pantalón traía unas cuantas arrugas que jamás permitiría el pulcro inglés de haber cumplido con su rutina diaria completa. Cosa que no había hecho.  
>-bueno <em>mon ami<em>, si no decides comenzar la plática tendré que comenzar yo-  
>-que emoción-<br>-tengo una situación que me tiene acongojado  
>-<em>god save the queen<em>...  
>-¿Recuerdas el día que hablamos de que debías confesarle tus sentimientos a Alfred?<br>Arthur tomo un sorbo grande de ron para salvarse de responder a lo que fuera a preguntar ahora el francés y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
>-¿Recuerdas que ese día había tomado como ejemplo a mi querido amigo, España?<br>Se atragantó levemente pero pudo fingir demencia y seguirle la corriente.  
>-he descubierto algo. Tengo teorías de que Antonio tiene un amante.<br>Tragó antes ahogarse.  
>-¿¡Qué! ¿¡De dónde sacas esas estupideces!<br>-lo sé, Arthur. Es increíble. Nunca me imaginaría que Tony llegara a hacer algo así, y menos a Lovino. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, todo tuvo sentido. Antonio tuvo a su amante antes de empezar su relación con Italia.  
>-deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión... Seguro te imaginas cosas.<br>-claro que no. Así como lo hago contigo, a veces tengo pláticas con Tony y he llegado a conocer varias facetas de él. Antonio es una persona más complicada de lo que quiere que creamos. Incluso cuando se trata de mi, esconde cuando está enojado o cuando está triste. De alguna manera se escuda detrás de su sonrisa y a veces puedo sentir que realmente no es feliz aun cuando sonríe.  
>-...creo que sé de qué hablas<br>-en fin. No debería de contarte esta clase de cosas, pero yo solía tener algunos "encuentros" (si entiendes lo que quiero decir) con Tony cuando necesitaba algo de buena compañía ¿Si?  
>-gracias por dejar eso claro. ¿Y qué? ¿No te vuelve eso su amante?<br>-lo que sucede es que dejó de buscarme. Un día estaba distante y al siguiente estaba brillante de nuevo, como si hubiera encontrado a alguien más que le hiciera compañía. Parecía estar más ocupado de lo común y que tenía menos complacencias que atender.  
>Arthur sonrió para sus adentros con malicia.<br>-se comportaba muy sospechoso y por momentos se desaparecía. Pensé por un momento que era tal vez porque estaba saliendo más con Lovino, pero recordé la vez que llamó a todo mundo diciendo que España había desaparecido.  
>-no me puedes decir que solo por eso crees que tiene un amante.<br>-oh, no es solo eso. Yo tengo un sexto sentido para esta clase de cosas.  
>-deja de ver tanta televisión<br>-¿No me crees? Bueno, entonces te daré pruebas  
>-oh, por favor.<br>-tú, por ejemplo. No has logrado hablar con América-  
>-es verdad, tenía que asesinar a tus informantes-<br>-y sin embargo has estado muy sospechoso últimamente -El ojiverde se quedó callado, escuchando con cuidado lo que quería decir ahora- llegas tarde a ciertos lugares, te desapareces por unos días, andas inusualmente descuidado y ni si quiera pareces notarlo. Incluso si tu niño dorado te hace una visita sorpresa para saber que ha sido de ti, tú haces una escena, porque claro, estabas llegando de alguno de tus misteriosos viajes. Si no te conociera, Arthur, yo diría que tú también tienes un amante.  
>-...claro, ahora TODOS tienen amantes. Eres patético, Francis.<br>-oh, por supuesto que no _mon cher_. Aún no he terminado. Es curioso que Antonio y tú tengan amantes al mismo tiempo, pero es aún más curioso que todo su comportamiento sospechoso comenzara ese día que ambos aparecieron en mi casa y Antonio terminó yéndose justo detrás de ti cuando te fuiste. A la mañana siguiente esperé saber noticias de que ustedes dos se habían agarrado a golpes, pero por el contrario, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ustedes dos. Eso me hace pensar que algo pudo empezar esa noche.  
>Una estruendosa risa hizo voltear a algunas personas. Arthur se encontraba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo trataba de negarlo todo hasta el final e insultar al francés para que él mismo creyera que sus teorías eran ridículas, pero realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con su farsa. Dio un pequeño suspiro y utilizó todo el arsenal que le quedaba.<br>-de verdad Francis. Tenía aun algo de respeto a la cultura francesa por el lugar que ocupa en el mundo, pero el día de hoy me has quitado todas las esperanzas. Me has demostrado que la tuya es una cultura decadente y que tú has fundido tu mente con tanta televisión o no sé qué más. Realmente me das pena.  
>- <em>au contraire<em>_, mon ami_. Resulta que yo también creía que debía estar loco o que quizás había dejado volar un poquito mi imaginación, que solo me imaginaba esas miradas que compartían en las reuniones y que realmente no se estaban evitando tan descaradamente a propósito. Pero luego te apareces tu, aquí, llegando de otro misterioso viaje de dentro del continente, posiblemente de paso para volver a tu hogar-  
>-tu sabes, existen muchos países de los que podría venir-<br>-oh, pero luego está la camisa que traes puesta. -bajó la mirada hacia su camisa de vestir de rayas verdes- Esa misma camisa, déjame decirte, se la regalé a Antonio para su cumpleaños anterior, dudo que fuera una idéntica ya que yo personalmente me encargué de que fuera una prenda exclusiva.

El inglés se quedó boquiabierto y con la mente en blanco.

-se me ocurren muy pocos escenarios en los que tú podrías acabar con esa camisa, que yo sepa ya no te dedicas a robarle a Antonio... Si quisieras darme otra explicación, te lo agradecería.  
>-... <em>Fucking frog son of the... <em>¿Te diste cuenta desde que llegué?  
>-no, en realidad me di cuenta en una de las reuniones después de ver tu rostro cuando veías a Tony, pero estuve seguro cuando te vi con la camisa. Se trata de ustedes dos ¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta?<br>-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Decirles a todos? ¡¿Decirle a Lovino y a Alfred?  
>-no hay necesidad de alterarse. No planeo decir nada, lo que ustedes hagan es su problema, aunque no me molestaría que me invitaran una noche a mi también<br>-_I'm serious, twat._  
>Francis miró directo a los ojos encendidos de Arthur<br>-Bueno, entonces me gustaría que pensaras bien lo que estás haciendo. No dudo que ustedes la estén pasando bien, pero no son las únicas personas en su juego. Sé que no quieren que nadie se entere porque no quieren lastimar a Lovino y a Alfred, pero tienen que entender que ellos ya no son niños. No es tan fácil esconderles las cosas, no crean que con darles un par de palmaditas en la cabeza les van a creer lo que sea. Si yo lo descubrí, ellos no tardarán en hacerlo también.  
>-no es tu problema<br>-claro que no, pero te he dicho, solo hace falta un descuido, un detalle para que toda su farsa se vaya abajo.  
>-mira, no es mi culpa que él haya decidido tener una relación y un amante al mismo tiempo<br>-pareces no estar muy de acuerdo  
>-por supuesto que no, pero qué puedo hacer. Somos amantes, no es como si pudiera obligarlo a dejarlo. Es su problema lo que hace cuando estamos separados.<br>-¿Y porque tu no haces lo que quieras? ¿Por qué no sales con Alfred?  
>-yo no le haría eso a Alfred<br>-es extraño, lo haces sonar como si Antonio no le prestara tanta importancia como tú a su relación.  
>-no es una relación, y es igual de importante para ambos, solo que él es un idiota que no se preocupa por nada -tomó un trago y siguió hablando bastante alterado- Cree que puede estar con dos personas y no sufrir consecuencias ¿Quién se cree que es?<br>-podría ser mi imaginación, pero me parece como si estuvieras celoso.  
>-¡JA! ¿Y de quién? ¿De Antonio porque tiene a Lovino y yo no tengo a Alfred?<br>-no, de Lovino porque tiene a Antonio y tu no.  
>-ya claro, si yo estuviera celoso implicaría que yo-<br>-que tu estuvieras enamorado de él  
>-... Francis, te volviste loco.<br>-¿De verdad lo crees?  
>-completamente<br>-entonces deja a Antonio y sal de una vez con Alfred  
>-¡Eso haré!<br>-ya lo veré  
>Esa noche, el Inglés llegó de alguna misteriosa manera hasta su hogar en un severo estado de ebriedad.<p>

* * *

><p>Ese día se habían divertido bastante. Antonio nunca creyó que salir con Romano resultaría tan bien. A pesar de aquellos momentos en los que hacía comentarios crueles o cuando se negaba a demostrarle afecto, sabía que en el fondo lo quería tanto como él. Existían muy contadas ocasiones cuando se quedaban los dos solos, cuando al fin cedía y se permitía darle un poco de cariño. Esta era una de esas pocas veces.<p>

Después de haberle dado un largo paseo a la ciudad llegaron hasta casa del español para ver películas. Antonio tuvo que correr a esconder los restos de la camisa del inglés para que el pequeño no sospechara nada. Después de haber comido toda clase de chucherías y de una buena parte de la película, se encontraron ambos cómodos en el mismo sofá, Lovino recostado en el pecho de Antonio y este rodeándole con los brazos. Ese era en realidad un lugar muy cómodo para estar.  
>Antonio veía distraídamente la película cuando sintió una pequeña caricia en el rostro. En el poco tiempo que llevaban en su relación, él había aprendido perfectamente qué quería decir el gesto que le mostraba ahora el menor. Quería un beso. Se inclinó y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los contrarios. El italiano, sin poder ignorar su naturaleza correspondió el beso volviéndolo mas largo y profundo. Poco a poco ese inocente beso comenzaba a convertirse en algo más.<br>España alejó los besos de sus labios para pasearse sobre su cuello. El menor temblaba levemente, aun desacostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones, pero sin ánimos de detenerse. Solo se limitaba a acariciar su pecho y a soltar breves suspiros que hacían hervir la sangre española. Antonio le tomó de la cadera y fue subiendo sus manos, acariciando sus costados mientras iba alzando un poco su camisa.  
>No estaba seguro de si iba demasiado lento o demasiado rápido. Estar entre las manos del español le parecía una experiencia completamente nueva y levemente atemorizante. Si bien él conocía al español y había vivido junto a él varios años, le asustaba descubrir a alguien diferente a quien creía conocer. Eran ciertas miradas o ciertas caricias un tanto más bruscas las que le hacían sentir que quien estaba besando era un completo desconocido. Pero luego estaban sus ojos. Sus brillantes ojos verdes. No existía persona cruel o distinta a su Antonio que pudiera tener esos ojos. Lo tenía entre sus manos para hacerle lo que quisiera, sólo por esta vez le dejaría. Le dejaría llegar tan lejos como quisiera, le dejaría todo su ser, le entregaría todo, solo porque tenía los ojos de ese Antonio que tanto amaba.<br>Las manos del mayor comenzaron a abrir el pantalón ajeno con una notable mayor experiencia. Decidió actuar en respuesta acariciando los botones de la camisa de mayor. Fue quitando uno a uno con lentitud para que el contrario no notara el temblor en sus manos, aunque no sirvió de mucho.  
>Las manos del español bajaban acariciando sus muslos y llenándolo de un calor delicioso. Respondió dejando besos por su cuello, besando la piel que quedaba expuesta con cada botón que abría. Fue entonces cuando noto junto donde acababa de dejar un beso, un ligero manchón de un color púrpura. Pasó un dedo tratando de quitar la mancha y falló. Antonio solo bajo la mirada confundido, mientras Lovino encontraba mas manchones de colores rojizos y otros pocos púrpura por todo el pecho del español. Tardó un poco en entender, quizás por que no quería hacerlo, pero se había vuelto demasiado obvio como para ignorarlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Daba pasos rápidos mirando el suelo, cargando una pequeña bolsa en la que traía la tan famosa camisa. La maldita camisa por la que Francis había descubierto su juego y ahora hacía tambalear todo lo que habían construido. Tendría que hablar con Antonio. El juego comenzaba a volverse demasiado peligroso, tal vez tendrían que tomar algunas medidas, poner nuevas reglas, acordar mejor los encuentros... O quizás debía terminar con ello. Tendría que terminar el juego para poder ir hasta Alfred y tener lo que siempre quiso.<br>Al fin llegó a la calle del español sacando su celular para decirle que saliera pero justo antes de que apretara el botón de la llamada vio salir corriendo a un italiano de ahí.  
>-¡LOVINO! ¡POR FAVOR, ESPERA! ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!<br>-¡¿EXPLICAR QUÉ, BASTARDO? ¡TE ODIO!  
>El más pequeño salió corriendo perdiéndose en la distancia. Antonio intentó seguirle pero no tenía fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Solo se detuvo para ver como huía de él y decidió regresar a su casa.<br>-¡Antonio!  
>Le llamó desde la distancia haciendo que este le mirara y entrara con más prisa a su hogar. El rubio corrió detrás de él abriendo la puerta principal y deteniendo del brazo al castaño, pero este solo lo recibió con un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo en el suelo y con la mente revuelta unos segundos.<br>-¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DE NO SER POR TI Y POR TUS GILIPOLLESES LOVINO NO SE HUBIERA DADO CUENTA!  
>-¿¡Él lo sabe?<br>-¡VIO TODAS LAS MARCAS EN MI CUELLO! ¡ES TU CULPA!  
>Arthur se alzó junto con su orgullo<br>-¡Por el amor de Dios, quisieras calmarte! ¡Deja de decir que fue mi culpa! ¡Como si yo te hubiera obligado a algo!  
>-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ES TU CULPA!<br>-¡Tú fuiste el que decidió engañarlo! ¡No trates de salir inocente ahora!  
>-¡CALLATE! -Los últimos pedazos de su orgullo terminaron de caer dejándole atrás solo un hilo de voz- ...cállate<br>Ahora el silencio hacía más tangible cada sentimiento. No tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que estaba bien ni menos para pelear. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. No solo había lastimado a Lovino, lo había hecho mostrándole la horrible persona que era realmente y este lo había abandonado gritándole y diciéndole cuánto lo odiaba. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había sentido tanto dolor, tanta rabia y tanta desesperación. Quería abrir los ojos y despertar, pero todo era tan crudo y tan cruel que sabía que no lo haría. Ni si quiera gritarle a Arthur y culparlo de todo ayudaría ahora porque era completamente consciente de que era él el que había lastimado a Lovino y él el que merecía todo ese sufrimiento.  
>Bajó la mirada apretando los puños sin poder tomar fuerzas para hablar. Arthur solo le miró sin querer decirle nada. Podría ser España, uno de sus más grandes rivales, podría haberle dado un puñetazo hacía apenas un par de minutos, pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión, y aunque la situación había sido completamente diferente, sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado por esa persona a la que más amaba.<br>Intentó tomarle de un brazo en un cálido gesto, pero el otro rechazó el contacto. Al menos no había sido otro golpe.  
>Antonio hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor y se acercó para recargar la frente en el hombro del inglés. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con una facilidad que ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Arthur ni si quiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus brazos rodearon a Antonio.<br>-me dijo que me odiaba... Que era una persona despreciable...  
>-estaba muy enojado...<br>-y estaba en todo su derecho... -dio un suspiro- soy un persona horrible... Tiene razón al odiarme... Es bueno que tu también me odies...  
>-no seas tan duro contigo... -la voz del inglés sonaba tan suave que era casi irreconocible- él no te puede odiar. Si de verdad te quiere ti tal como eres, algún día te va a perdonar<br>-¿Y si no quiere a mi? ¿Si solo quiere a una personita alegre que siempre finge ser yo?  
>-entonces él no te ama realmente... -hizo un silencio y le miro murmurando- y solo para que sepas, no te odio.<br>-deja de decir cosas agradables para hacerme sentir mejor...  
>el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás para verle a los ojos con una mirada de derrota, aun con lágrimas cayendo. Arthur llevó una mano hasta su rostro e intentó quitar algunas lágrimas en vano.<br>-ya, deja de llorar, te ves patético.  
>-Je... No me puedes tener respeto incluso cuando me ves así ¿Verdad?<br>Arthur le besó tomándolo por sorpresa, aunque se dejó llevar poco después. Traía tanta tristeza que cualquier cálido gesto de ahora en adelante sería aceptado. Se encontraba tan concentrado en olvidar el dolor que apenas se dio cuenta de la delicadeza con la que el inglés le tomaba por la cintura y le acariciaba el rosto. No quería dejarlo hundirse en su soledad como él lo había sufrido. No le deseaba ni si quiera a Antonio ese dolor. Solo querían cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos del momento, no con odio y lujuria como acostumbraban, si no con algo que quien no los conociera, llamaría cariño. De alguna manera, estando los dos juntos eran capaces de compartir su dolor y llevarlo entre ambos, aliviando el peso y olvidando sus penas.

Antonio despertó desnudo en la cama. Miró a su alrededor en búsqueda del rubio. Si acaso una nota, una camisa, unos pasos apresurados. Ni si quiera las sabanas guardaban el calor del inglés. Se había ido sin dejar rastro. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Ningún sueño podría crearle tanto dolor como el que lo abrumaba ahora. Una soledad como nunca la había sentido lo desgarraba por dentro.

* * *

><p>Para compartir frustraciones u otra clase de comentario presione el botón de "review"<p> 


	8. Apatía

NO PUEDO CREERLO, LO LOGRÉ! u_ú pensé que me retrasaría de nuevo con este capítulo, pero cumplí con mi palabra y lo pude subir en 2 semanas. De nuevo, el siguiente llegará en 2 semanas más pero me entristece anunciar que es posiblemente el último capítulo. Quizás haga un epílogo después de eso, pero depende mucho de como termine esto porque créanlo o no, aun no estoy segura.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, que dejan review, me ponen favorito y hasta los que me ponen story alert. Me alegran el día.

(-.- me disculpo de una vez si hago sentir mal a alguien con esto, yo misma pase por una pequeña depresión u_u si, así de triste soy. Ypor cierto, para quienes preguntaron, lo lamento pero no habrá un trio con Francis en este fic u_u. )

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

No pudo más y rodó sobre su cama para poder ver el reloj. Eran las 10 am y no se había movido de ahí ni si quiera para hacer su desayuno. Se vio tentado a seguir durmiendo pero su celular comenzó a vibrar.  
>-<em>'ello?<em>  
>-<em>Angleterre<em>?  
>-¿que quieres idiota?<br>-solo me preguntaba a donde habías ido, todos en la reunión se preguntaban por ti.  
>-estoy enfermo<br>-¿De verdad? ¿No tienes resaca? ¿O no será que "alguien" decidió invertir lugares anoche?  
>-<em>go fuck yourself<em>  
>-no hay necesidad de ofensas, solo hablaba amablemente para ponerte al tanto de las cosas que ocurrieron en la reunión<br>-¿Sucedió algo que debería saber?  
>-¿Oficialmente? Nada nuevo. ¿Extraoficialmente? Bueno... Se ha corrido el rumor de que Antonio estaba engañando a Lovino. También quería hablar contigo de eso...<br>-vaya, que amable de tu parte llamarme para saber qué ha sido de mi vida privada.  
>-Al principio pocos notaron el hecho de que Antonio se sentó lejos de Lovino, pero luego Feliciano dijo un comentario y todos comenzaron a hablar.<br>-ese idiota...  
>-¿Tiene eso que ver con tu ausencia de hoy?<br>Inglaterra se quedo pensando y respondió solo lo que le convenía.  
>-Lovino no tiene idea de que yo soy el "amante" de Antonio, si es eso lo que quieres saber.<br>-pero sabe que hay alguien mas, quien sabe cuánto tarde en saber que eres tú. Solo falta que los encuentre "_in fraganti"_  
>-bueno, eso sería algo difícil<br>-¿De qué hablas?  
>-hace un rato que no... Nos encontramos<br>-¿De verdad? -Una voz en el fondo se escuchó murmurando algo -oh... Lo lamento Arthur, parece que Alfred quiere hablar contigo  
>-¿Qué?<br>-_'sup Iggy?_  
>-buenos días, Alfred<br>-¿Todo bien? La reunión empezó tarde, te estábamos esperando para comenzar pero nunca llegaste. Hubo quienes creyeron que se equivocaron en la hora.  
>El mayor dejo escapar una risa sin muchas ganas<br>-vaya, ahora resulta que soy el reloj de las reuniones  
>-si... Y también me sacaron de la reunión, dijeron que no dejaba hablar a otros. Supongo que me hizo falta quien me callara<br>Ahora rio con un poco mas de ganas  
>-idiota, ya viene siendo hora de que madures<br>-lo consideraré, pero no prometo hacer nada al respecto. Por cierto, ya que estoy en el continente ¿Te molestaría que te pasara a ver?  
>-uhm... Alfred... Estoy en cama...<br>-¿Qué? ¿Estás enfermo?  
>-no me estaba sintiendo muy bien hoy<br>-descuida, prometo comportarme  
>-como quieras, solo que creo que te aburrirás<br>-siempre puedo ver televisión ¿O no?  
>Francis tomó el teléfono de nuevo<br>-bueno, me alegra que ustedes hayan acordado un encuentro, pero soy yo el que paga este teléfono y después de todo ustedes se verán luego  
>-Francia, eres un idiota<br>-te equivocas _mon cher_, yo no soy el que se reúsa a tomar responsabilidades. Bueno, espero que te sientas mejor. _Our voi_

Arthur se quedo sosteniendo el teléfono. A pesar de que Francis lo había hecho sonar así, no se había referido a su ausencia en su reunión. Más bien era por el hecho de dejar a Antonio solo frente a todos esos rumores. Aunque la culpa era de ambos, el moreno era el único que estaba pagando las consecuencias. Quizás si las merecía, pero para Arthur, Antonio ya había sufrido suficiente. Se llevó una mano al rostro. Por supuesto que no estaba enfermo. No era de los que enfermaban seguido, y aun así, jamás faltaría a una reunión por una excusa similar. Pero de hecho, no se sentía bien. No tenía el valor de volver a ver a Antonio, no solo por lo que había causado, sino también por lo último que había pasado entre ellos.  
>Todas las reglas de juego se habían roto. Ya no arreglaban sus encuentros, tanto Francia como Italia sabían que algo ocurría... Y por más que lo quisiera negar, por más que no era capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta, muy dentro de él sabía la verdad. Cuando despertó con su amante desnudo en brazos y se sorprendió a si mismo admirando su rostro con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que el juego había dejado de ser solo un juego.<p>

* * *

><p>La nación mas joven entró en la casa después de tocar a la puerta y no obtener respuesta. Caminó hasta el cuarto del inglés y se asomó tímidamente<br>-ya llegué  
>-eso veo<br>-sinceramente no te entiendo, te enojas si entro sin tocar la puerta pero toco la puerta y nadie abre.  
>-bueno, yo estoy en cama<br>-¿Y tu ama de llaves?  
>-la despedí. Era muy despistada y algo entrometida.<br>-eres imposible  
>El americano tomó asiento en la cama a un lado del mayor.<br>-¿No tienes hambre?  
>-eso lo debería preguntar yo, tú estás enfermo<br>-bueno, eso se llama cortesía y estar enfermo no debería ser excusa para dejar de tenerla.  
>-y por eso no te levantaste a abrir la puerta<br>-... Cállate  
>La risa de Alfred siempre le daba un poco de calidez y le ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor. Aunque hubiese preferido que no estuviera riéndose de él.<br>-¿Cómo te sientes?  
>-me duele el estómago<br>-seguro fue por tu comida, deberías cuidar más lo que comes. Tienes que entender que a tu edad no se puede comer esas bombas químicas que te gustan ha-  
>Antes de que terminara de hablar el inglés le golpeó con una almohada.<br>-idiota.  
>-¡Oye! ¡No ves que me preocupo por tu salud!<br>-ahora resulta que te importa mi salud  
>Alfred miró a Arthur fijándose en las ojeras y en su cabello inusualmente despeinado. Era fácil de ver que no había salido de la cama en un buen rato y que no tenía ánimos de salir ahora, en especial al mirar sus ojos. Sus brillantes e intensos ojos verdes se veían más apagados, como si realmente hubiera algo malo con él. Aunque a juzgar por la energía con la que le había dado el último golpe, quizás era su imaginación.<br>-¿Qué?  
>Inglaterra sacó de sus pensamientos a América<br>-¿Cómo que qué?  
>-te me quedaste viendo<br>-solo estaba pensando  
>-vaya novedad ¿Y en qué?<br>Ignoró el pequeño insulto y llevo una mano al rostro del mayor haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente y bajara la mirada.  
>-tal vez debería irme y tu deberías descansar<br>-no te preocupes... Es agradable tener algo de compañía para variar  
>-vaya, sonaste amable. Tal vez te debería llevar a un hospital<br>-cállate  
>Acarició su mejilla y se acerco cautelosamente, buscando un beso que le fue negado por un pequeño movimiento de cabeza del inglés.<br>-hey... Quería hablar contigo acerca de... Todo eso...  
>-¿De qué hablas?<br>-mejor saltemos la parte incómoda y pasemos a la pregunta principal: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
>-¿Salir contigo?<br>-por si no fui suficientemente claro, me refiero a una cita  
>Luego sonrió tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. Por su lado, Inglaterra solo le veía sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar.<br>Por un momento recordó que le había prometido a Francia que saldría con América. En su cabeza solo había una respuesta que arreglaría todo.  
>-e-está bien. Digo... Habría que ponernos de acuerdo a donde ir... Pero está bien.<br>-¿¡De verdad?  
>-porque no…<br>El menor rió un poco y lo abrazo. Él quería estar igual de feliz, gritar, festejar, pero algo no se sentía bien aun. Le restó importancia, se trataba de Alfred. Había estado deseando que pasara algo mas entre ellos desde hacían un par de siglos y ahora al fin saldrían, seguramente luego estaría más feliz.

Alfred se ofreció a hacer algo de comer en lo que Arthur tomaba un baño. Un aparato comenzó a zumbar en la habitación principal captando la atención del menor.  
>-Arthur, creo que llaman por teléfono<br>-¿Podrías contestar? Ya estoy saliendo  
>Miró la pantalla brillante y se encontró con una leyenda que le dejó algo confundido.<p>

_Nuevo mensaje de Arse:  
>Por favor, ven a mi casa lo antes posible. Hay cosas pendientes que hablar.<em>

Conocía la rara costumbre de Arthur de guardar los números con nombres extraños pero no lograba recordar quién era este "_Arse_" aunque le sonaba de algún lugar.  
>-¿Quién es?<br>-es solo un mensaje -Reconoció el número guardado pero dudo al notar la cantidad de mensajes del mismo número, todos con un contenido similar al que acababa de recibir, según podía ver. -¿Quién es "_Arse_"?  
>El inglés salió de prisa del baño y le arrebató el teléfono, leyéndolo y luego contestando su pregunta para no verse más sospechoso.<br>-es uno de los idiotas del parlamento...  
>Le hubiera creído de no ser por que vio una pequeña sombra en sus ojos. Luego cayó en cuenta de que su gran memoria no podía fallarle.<p>

-parece que ustedes tienen algunos asuntos urgentes ¿no es así?  
>-bueno, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien hoy, esos asuntos tendrán que esperar.<br>-¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo?  
>-descuida, yo me encargo de eso.<br>El menor apretó los dientes y dio un suspiro. Justo lo que quería evitar era que tuviera que "encargarse de esos asunto" o en realidad que tuviera cualquier clase de contacto con ese sujeto. "_Arse_" repitió en su cabeza, recordando la vez que Arthur dijo algo similar entre sueños.

Debía admitir que era curioso cómo estaban redactados los mensajes de ese sujeto, pero no era eso lo que había llamado su atención. Lo que realmente le había dejado pensando era el hecho de que aquel número que le había parecido reconocer le pertenecía a la víctima de algunos rumores. Pero sin embargo, Arthur parecía solo seguir el juego, como si él mismo hubiera creído su mentira.

-creo que has estado trabajando demasiado duro. Quizás por eso no te has sentido bien.  
>-no creo que sea por eso<br>-has estado trabajando tan duro que ni si quiera he sabido donde habías estado últimamente. Te tuviste que enfermar para que al fin pudiéramos hablar de frente a frente. ¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo y con quién has estado, eh?

Trató de volver su tono más juguetón y menos amenazante de lo que hubiera querido.  
>-solo eran unos asuntos dentro del continente<br>-te dije que debías tomar un descanso. Ahora tuviste que faltar a una reunión  
>-como si las reuniones fueran muy distintas entre sí<br>-lo sé, pero siempre hay nuevas historias por ahí. Parece que nunca pueden faltar esos rumores -miró un momento a Arthur con un gesto difícil de leer -¿Recuerdas que Italia del sur y España al fin comenzaron a salir?  
>Asintió con cuidado. Le parecía sentir que Alfred seguía con sus ojos cada pequeño gesto suyo, como si esperara algún gesto en especial.<br>-al parecer pelearon  
>-no sé porque te sorprendes, es normal que tengan sus diferencias<br>-bueno, escuché que España estaba engañando a Italia -Podía sentir los ojos azules encima de sí. La mirada era inusualmente fría. ¿Para qué quería Alfred hablar de los asuntos de otros? No era la clase de personas que le interesaba la vida de gente no fuera él o gente cercana. Podría ser quizás porque de hecho se trataba de alguien cercano. Se trataba de Arthur y sus sospechosas desapariciones, se trataba de esa persona desconocida con la que Antonio se había estado acostando.

Arthur sintió un golpeteo en su pecho temiendo que el americano pudiera escucharlo. -por supuesto que son solo rumores...

Se alzó de hombros como si le restara importancia a lo que acababa de decir tomando el papel de un chico ingenuo, en tanto el mayor había quedado con el rostro pálido.

Conocía muy bien el niño caprichoso que podía llegar a ser Alfred. Si no eran SUS juegos y no era él el que ganara, terminaría por destruir el juego.

* * *

><p>Miró su celular de nuevo. Ya había pasado un día completo desde que mandó el mensaje. Era normal tomarse un tiempo en llegar de una ciudad a otra, pero ya habían sido 24 horas completas. Ni si quiera había mandado un mensaje en respuesta, ni si quiera una nota de que le dijera que no podría llegar. Era como si lo hubiera estado evitando. Comenzaba a sentir que realmente el inglés nunca regresaría. Apretó los puños tratando de no romperse de nuevo. Sentía un enorme agujero en su interior y sabía que la única manera de sentirse completo de nuevo era teniendo al inglés cerca.<br>El timbre de la casa sonó y fue a ver corriendo. Abrió con una sonrisa para recibir al rubio y sentir algo de alivio por primera vez desde lo de Lovino.

La frialdad con la que el rubio entró a su casa le hizo sentir que algo andaba mal. Ese no era el Arthur que conocía.  
>-¿Quieres algo de tomar?<br>-estoy bien, gracias  
>Una tensión diferente a la que solían compartir les rodeo. El invitado comenzó a hablar<br>-en tu mensaje dijiste que habían cosas pendientes que querías discutir  
>-si... Quería hablar contigo de... Varias cosas...<br>-Igual yo. -le miró con un gesto gélido- ¿Alguna vez te dijo Francia que sabía de lo nuestro?  
>-¿Q-que? No me mires así, yo no le dije nada<br>-lo sé, él me dijo. También me comentó lo que sucedió en la reunión. Ahora todos saben que engañaste a Lovino con "alguien" -España le rogo piedad con su mirada, pero este siguió- lo que quiero decir es que las reglas que acordamos en un principio se rompieron  
>-Lovino no tiene idea de que eres tu<br>-Francis lo sabe y comienzo a creer que Alfred también. Quería decirte que ya no voy a seguir con este juego. No me parecía correcto solo mandarte un mensaje, así que decidí venir a decirte en persona  
>Tan pronto como terminó de hablar se puso en pie, decidido a no pasar más tiempo en ese lugar. Antonio solo se quedo sentado pensando.<br>-Arthur... No puedes simplemente hacer eso  
>-¿no lo entiendes? –su voz se había vuelto más grave pero ya no estaba rodeada de esa frialdad -No puedo hacerle a Alfred lo que tú le hiciste a Lovino, no cuando él al fin me ve como algo mas, es… lo que siempre quise y no voy a tirarlo a la basura como tú<p>

Antonio no encontró fuerzas para hablar ni pensamiento alguno para poner en palabras. Solo podía observar cómo quién era su amante decidía salir por la puerta y dejarlo por alguien más.

Arthur puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta y se mordió los labios para después dedicarle una última mirada al español

-velo de esta manera, ya puedes salir con tu pequeño sin problemas. Si le pides perdón, seguramente te perdonará en unos días. Espero que no tengan muchos problemas más. Adiós y gracias.

Arthur volvió a casa esa misma noche. Cuando despertara todo volvería a la normalidad, como si hubiera sido un sueño. Todo sería como había querido desde un principio. No más mentiras, no más excusas. Alfred estaría enamorado de él y no tendría que molestarse en volver a hablar con el español. Sonaba justo como lo que desearía "Inglaterra".

Algo cálido cayó sobre su mano. Buscó con su mirada de qué se trataba y de inmediato su mirada le fue nublada por un rio de lágrimas. Trató de sofocar sus sollozos tapando su boca con una mano, pero las lágrimas parecían no poder parar.  
>Sentía como si estuviera literalmente roto, no existía otra palabra para describirlo. Como si estuviera hecho pedazos, como si fuera un aparato que no funcionaba y que lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguir llorando. Toda su vida se había dedicado a lastimar gente ¿Cómo podría llegar a saber que la persona a la que más había lastimado en toda su vida sería la misma de la que se enamoraría después? No era su intención. Nada había sido su intención.<p>

Lo odiaba por ser tan estúpido, por ser tan vulnerable, por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y volver a caer entre sus brazos, por permitirle imaginar que alguna de esas caricias estaba llena de cariño real, pero Arthur no podía ser tan tonto como para creerle.

¿Para qué le daría Antonio algo de cariño a esa persona que lo había lastimado más que nadie? Ese culpable de que la persona que siempre amó ahora le odiara, la misma persona que parecía disfrutar su dolor.

Lo único que hacía cuando estaba con Antonio era lastimarlo más y más, y la única solución que encontraba era alejarse de él para siempre como debió hacerlo desde un principio. Eventualmente aprendería a ser feliz con Alfred y quizás después de un tiempo podría olvidar a Antonio. Quizás.

* * *

><p>No me maten, por favor.<p> 


	9. Obstinación

Me propongo a mi misma como sacrificio humano para aquellos que estén enojados porque tarde un poquito mas en subir el capítulo. Lo siento muchísimo, este es el capítulo final y se que este mas que otro capítulo debió estar a tiempo. Tuve algunos problemas personales y con la escuela que se resolvieron mágicamente y que me permitieron subir ahora el capítulo. De nuevo lo lamento si les hago sentir mal de una manera o si el final no llena sus expectativas, tuve que escribirlo como 3 veces y aún así creo que haré un epílogo. De todas formas este es el primer fic multi-chapter que logro terminar y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

-¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores, _mon petit_?

-eso me dijo Alfred

-kesesese sabía que entre esos dos había algo

-realmente Gilbert, no era muy difícil de deducirlo

-nadie preguntó tu opinión, señorito

-silencio que ahí vienen

Arthur entró tratando de mantener su mirada fija en unos papeles que fingía estar leyendo mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas que sabía que tenía encima. No era común que él llegara junto con las demás naciones, era usualmente el primero en llegar, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de los presentes.

-¿te dije que te veías bien hoy?

-idiota

Pasó a sentarse un poco mas sonrojado hasta su lugar, después del comentario del americano que venía junto a él. Se había corrido la voz de que Alfred y Arthur habían comenzado a salir, un poco antes de ese rumor de que Lovino al fin había perdonado a Antonio.

-hey, sonríe un poco. No podemos dejar que alguien más nos gane el título de la pareja mas linda de las reuniones

-Alfred, deja de hablar así

-sh, aquí llegan nuestros rivales

Alfred le dirigió una sonrisa a Antonio, haciendo que a este le diera un pequeño dolor de estómago. Tomó con más fuerza la mano del italiano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Arthur solo seguía tratando de esconderse entre sus papeles.

-Bueno, yo soy alguien de palabra –Francis levantó la voz entre todos esos murmullos- y ya que _Angleterre_ esta saliendo con su pequeño ¿Saldrías conmigo, _mon petit_?

Canadá no pudo hacer más que liberar un extraño sonido mientras quedaba completamente rojo.

-¡Todos silencio! ¡La reunión está por empezar! ¡Cualquier comentario de su vida personal que quieran hacer tendrá que esperar hasta que termine la reunión! ¿Algún comentario?

Una inocente mano se alzó

-ve~ Alemania, todos han decidido tener citas entre ellos. Yo también quiero una cita ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

-A-hablamos cuando acabe la reunión, Italia.

* * *

><p>-hace tiempo que tu y yo no tomábamos algo<p>

-Hizo falta Gilbert, pero parece que estaba algo preocupado por lo de Ludwig y Feliciano

-Romano igual estaba algo preocupado -el español dejó escapar una pequeña risa- parece que invitar a salir a alguien de las reuniones se puso de moda ¿O no?

-tu no digas nada que fuiste el primero

-no era mi intención comenzar una tendencia

Jugó un poco con su vaso sosteniendo una sonrisa insípida

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con el pequeño?

-desde que me perdonó ha estado mas celoso de lo común, aunque si lo ves de otra manera, también se podría decir que ha estado mas cariñoso

-seguro debes disfrutarlo~

-la mayoría del tiempo... Francis...

-¿Si?

-¿Que es lo que sabes de lo que ocurrió con Arthur?

-todo lo que es necesario saber ¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Hay algo que quisieras saber? -Antonio se limitó solo a bajar la cabeza. Que quisiera saber algo no quería decir que tuviese la fuerza para formular la pregunta. -¿Lo extrañas?

La pregunta lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, pero sin saber realmente que había significado para Arthur tanto la última vez que se acostaron como su despedida, decidió que no bajaría sus cartas.

-Francis, si no estábamos en la cama, lo único que hacíamos era volver nuestras vidas imposibles ¿Cómo se supone que lo extrañe?

-¿Pero lo extrañas?

-¿Te das cuenta de quién estamos hablando? Es ridículo

-a veces los sentimientos lo son...

-¿si quiera sabes todas las cosas que ha hecho? Creo que ni tu sabes de las cosas que es capaz

-oh ¿entonces tu si?

-conozco cada una de sus manías, todos sus vicios -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- es un gruñón, de mal carácter, melancólico, adicto al orden, no soporta que la gente le diga que hacer y es un inepto hablando de sus sentimientos, a menos que esté ebrio y que esté lloriqueando por cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo crees que pueda extrañar a un idiota así?

Las palabras salieron de él desde lo más profundo de si con cierto rencor que le había guardado al inglés. Francis se limito a mirarle y le habló serenamente.

-es verdad... Para extrañar a alguien uno tendría que estar loco o realmente amarlo

-solo alguien que le amara sería tan torpe como para no ver eso

-te equivocas. Eso no es amar, es solo querer y eso lo puede hacer cualquiera. La gente te quiere por tus virtudes, pero te ama por tus defectos. No cualquiera tiene el valor y el amor para aceptarte con cada manía y cada cicatriz. Solo de amarlo alguien podría aprender a disfrutar su horrible carácter sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. Solo conozco a una persona que podría hacer eso, pero ese eres tú.

Antonio se quedó en blanco dejando un silencio solo cubierto por el ruido del bar. Francis le miró directamente esperando alguna clase de respuesta pero con solo verle el rostro entendió.

-lo amas ¿verdad?

-... ¿Sabes? -su voz se quebró pero encontró la manera de disimularlo con algo similar a una risa- solo cuando dormía con él podía dormir bien. Siempre me pregunté por qué era.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Ambos tenemos lo que siempre quisimos tener. Él eligió a Alfred por encima de mí y decidió solo que ya no nos volveríamos a ver. No importa lo que sienta, ya no puedo cambiar nada y estoy seguro de que él no hará ningún esfuerzo para volver a estar juntos. –se rio de sí mismo sin muchas ganas- la última noche que pasamos juntos pensé que él… pensé que fue diferente

-quien sabe, tal vez él de hecho siente algo por ti

-No lo creo… Posiblemente yo lo imaginé todo y él se aprovechó de eso. Tan pronto como vio la oportunidad de salir con su querido Alfred me desechó como un pañuelo sucio. Yo nunca tuve intenciones de lastimar a Lovino, eso era lo último que quería y tú lo sabes... Pero no podía sacar a Arthur de mi vida tan fácilmente, aunque es obvio que el si me pudo sacar de la suya.

-Podrías seguir intentando, Antonio

-ya no tiene caso, ambos tenemos lo que siempre quisimos y estamos bien. No quiero que mas personas salgan lastimadas.

-la gente siempre sale lastimada eventualmente, eso no es algo que puedas cambiar. Lo que si puedes cambiar es quién esté a tu lado en esos momentos

Dio un suspiro mirando su reloj y decidió pararse buscando la salida

-Francis, creo que debo irme

-no puedes irte solo así

-lo lamento, hablamos luego

-por favor, solo un rato más

-ya es tarde… hasta luego.

Caminó entre la gente fingiendo que no podía escuchar lo último que dijo Francis ya que, después de todo, no le había escuchado bien. Necesitaba salir por aire, sentía que se sofocaba. Sentía una punzada de dolor en el estómago que le hacia encogerse un poco y no le dejaba respirar. La noche parecía ligeramente mas helada de lo esperaba. Miró un taxi detenerse justo delante del bar y se congelo al ver a cierto rubio salir de él.

Pudo sentir esa chispa que saltaba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Dio un suspiro tratando de mantenerse en una sola pieza y le dio la espalda para largarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera. Quizás había sido idea de Francis actuar de cupido y querer juntar a sus amigos pero realmente lo último que quería hacer ahora era mirar de nuevo el rostro de esa persona que le había destrozado el corazón. Había logrado mantener una imagen tranquila los últimos días, no podía perder la compostura ahora.

Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó los pasos que le seguían a toda velocidad. Le seguía furioso. Ese gesto de desprecio que había hecho justo antes de virar la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan dolido por un rechazo. Pero no era cualquiera, se trataba de Antonio, se trataba del único que se atrevía a encarar su peor lado, pero ahora le daba la espalda, le ignoraba y le dejaba atrás. Cada pedazo de él se fue llenando cada vez con más rabia. Las palabras que gritó salieron tan naturales como un suspiro.

-¡VAYA COBARDE! ¡¿TANTO RENCOR ME TIENES QUE NO ME PUEDES VER LA CARA?

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE SUCEDE? ¡HAZNOS UN JODIDO FAVOR A AMBOS Y LÁRGATE!

Antonio se detuvo solo un momento, incrédulo ante la actitud del inglés

-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!

-¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!

-¡¿ES TANTO EL RENCOR QUE ME TIENES?

-ERES UN IDIOTA... ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás preguntando? ¡¿Qué esperas que te responda? ¡¿Qué no? ¡¿De verdad eres tan estúpido? -la frase se clavo como una daga en el pecho del inglés mientras los ojos del español se llenaban de lágrimas que había decidido esconder por orgullo -si quieres saber la verdad, jodido bastardo hijo de puta... Solo te guardo rencor por una cosa... ¡¿Por qué coño me dejaste solo?

-¡¿SOLO? ¡¿Y que hay de tu maldito Lovino?

-¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA ESTÁS TAN INTERESADO?

-¡PORQUE ME IMPORTA! ¿SI?

-¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TU ESTÚPIDO NIÑO? ¡¿NO TE IMPORTABA MAS QUE YO?

-¡NADIE ME IMPORTA MAS QUE TU!

Tardo solo un par de segundos en entender lo que acababa de decir y quedó completamente rojo, aunque su sonrojo era disimulado por la oscuridad del callejón. El hispano solo le sostuvo la mirada, primero confundido e incrédulo, luego solo irritado.

-Eres un jodido mentiroso. No se porque después de tantos años de conocerte creí que podía confiar en ti. Puede que puedas engañar a todos, Arthur, pero no a mi. No de nuevo. Eres un mentiroso, insensible y manipulador. Nunca vas a cambiar.

Se había dado por vencido y se había decidido a al fin irse, pero le detuvieron de una muñeca. Un segundo después fue azotado en la pared de ese callejón

-¡¿SI QUIERA ESCUCHASTE LO QUE ACABO DE GRITAR?

-¡NO ME INTERESA!

Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a hablar quedamente.

-Es algo muy estúpido… nunca soy así. Nunca hago las cosas sin pensar. Nunca actúo impulsivamente.

-¿Esperas que te crea eso después de todo tu juego?

-pregúntale a quien quieras, soy un maniático del orden, soy odiosamente esquematizado, como si nunca hubiera escuchado las cosas que dicen de mi. Pero cuando estoy contigo me convierto en la peor persona que puedo ser: me convierto en la persona que soy realmente. –Se le escapó una pequeña risa que parecía estar fuera del lugar a comparación de las lagrimas que se escondían en sus ojos –Se que es ridículo, pero eres la única persona con quien puedo ser así… y sé que te he lastimado mucho, realmente lo siento… sé que te he dejado ir antes… pero entiende que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo por que eres la única persona con la que me siento bien conmigo mismo. No se, cuando estoy contigo… me siento completo.

Sentía un golpeteo en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta tratando de contener las lágrimas. No podía ser real. Ese no era Inglaterra. Ese no era la orgullosa nación que siempre parecía tener todo en orden.

-Cállate… si sigues diciendo esas cosas puede que te crea

Ese rubio le miró a los ojos con una expresión seria pero con fuego encendido en sus ojos.

-Realmente, Antonio. Tu me conoces mejor que nadie ¿crees que diría todas esas estupideces porque si?

Por supuesto que ese rubio no era "Inglaterra". Ese rubio era simplemente la persona de quien se había enamorado. La farsa había acabado, las máscaras se habían roto. EL castaño hizo un gesto de dolor haciendo un último esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, antes de abrazar a Arthur y dejarse llorar. Le abrazó con fuerza sin intenciones de volverle a soltar. Solo entre sus brazos él también pudo sentirse completo. Hizo un esfuerzo por liberar un par de palabras aun con el nudo en la garganta.

-T-te amo…

-lo se

-¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Lloró como un niño pequeño mientras Arthur le besaba la frente y le envolvían con más fuerza entre unos brazos que se sentían como su hogar. Escuchó la rara pero sincera risa del inglés.

-…también te amo

-…idiota

* * *

><p>-Arthur… Arthur~<p>

Le llamó dulcemente intentando despertarle. Se había aburrido de verle dormir sobre su pecho y en realidad comenzaba a cansarle.

-oye… gruñón…

-hmmm…

-¿ya estas despierto?

-no…

-¿no tenías trabajo que hacer hoy?

-ayer planeaba ir a tomar con Francis y despertar hoy con resaca… no tengo nada para hoy…

-es verdad, me había olvidado de Francis

Arthur al fin abrió los ojos

-Ahora que recuerdo, lo dejé plantado

-Es Francis, seguramente encontró alguien que le haga compañía

-espero que no, se supone que estaba saliendo con el hermano de Alfred

-¿Quién?

-debería hablarle

Se paró de la cama para buscar su celular

-¿si desayunamos primero?

-no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no hable con él

-estas exagerando

-se supone que esta saliendo con alguien ¿y si se acostó con alguien mas?

-No es nada que tú no hayas hecho

La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Arthur se sentó en el borde de la cama sintiendo de pronto algo de culpa.

-Volviste a engañar a Lovino y ahora yo engañe a Alfred

-¿pensabas volver con Alfred después de todo esto?

-No podemos simplemente llegar a la siguiente reunión y decir que estamos saliendo

-muchos lo han hecho

-no es lo mismo... se supone que ya estábamos saliendo con distintas personas

-Arthur, no me importa lo que digan los demás

-No hablo de "los demás", hablo de Alfred y Lovino

-¡¿vas a volver a meter a tu niño en esto?

-¡¿vas a volver a lastimar a Lovino?

Se miraron a los ojos pensando exactamente en lo mismo, pero sin el valor de mencionarlo. El inglés le tomó una mano acariciándola con el pulgar, con la mirada baja y triste. Comenzó a hablar con ese sereno tono que usaba solo en contadas ocasiones.

-Tantos siglos lastimándote y haciendo tu vida imposible, todos esos años para poder entender al fin qué era lo que sentía por ti. Peleamos guerras para llegar hasta aquí, para darnos cuenta de que…

-Tal vez aun no es el momento… -tomó su mano con fuerza –hemos podido esperar todo ese tiempo… creo que podríamos esperar un poco mas… aun tenemos cosas pendientes.

El rubio bajó la cabeza sintiendo de pronto ganas de llorar. No quería que le dejara. No quería que todo acabara ahí. Un par de manos tomaron su rostro para alzarlo, alcanzando a ver los ojos del español. Tenía esa hermosa sonrisa sincera que llegaba hasta sus ojos y los llenaba de cariño. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa desde tan cerca. Su interior se revolvía entre todos los sentimientos que tenía ahora. Dio un suspiro posando una mano sobre la del contrario, sosteniendo su mirada. Cerró los ojos exigiendo un beso para darle fuerzas y para sellar esa promesa como solo esas viejas naciones sabían.

Antonio rompió el beso de golpe con la mirada de un niño pequeño.

-salgamos

-¿de que hablas?

El español habló deliberadamente en un tono algo juguetón

-te estoy invitando a salir en una cita

-Antonio, si acabas de decir–

-nunca hemos tenido una cita ¿te das cuenta?

-¿pretendes que tengamos una cita? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de todo?

-si va a ser la última vez que esté contigo hasta quién sabe cuando, espero que al menos valga la pena. Anda, di que si~

Dio otro suspiro y sonrió como respuesta.

* * *

><p>ME OFREZCO A MI MISMA COMO SACRIFICIO HUMANO. uhm... por favor dejen reviews. Posiblemente haré un epílogo y una nota sentimental agradeciendo a todos los lectores. Por cierto, a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer!<p> 


	10. Perdiendo malos hábitos

**Epílogo**

Los italianos se sentaron en la casi vacía mesa de reuniones.

-_Fratello_ ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

-Ya te dije que esa es mi cara, ya deja de molestar.

-No deberías estar tan serio ¿estás enojado por algo?

-Me despertaste temprano para poder salir a desayunar con el macho patatas antes de la reunión y me arrastraste como mal tercio ¿porqué debería estar enojado?

-Creí que sería divertido salir los tres juntos, como últimamente has estado muy serio…

-¡que no estoy serio!

Se cruzó de brazos y evitó la mirada de su hermano. El menor miró a su alrededor viendo a Alemania hablando con Austria a lo lejos y regresó su mirada a se hermano.

-Sabes que el hermano España siempre te va a querer sin importar nada ¿verdad?

-¡¿quieres callarte? ¡¿Cómo se supone que tú sepas lo que es que te dejen? ¡A ti nadie te ha dejado! ¿O me equi-?

El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido. Incluso Alemania y Austria viraron a ver. Romano sintió algo de vergüenza y un peso comenzó a llenarle el estómago. Recordó la única persona que había dejado a su hermano, su primer amor, el sacro imperio romano germánico.

Feliciano le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

-¿sabes una cosa? Sé que no soy la persona más brillante, pero si algo he aprendido es que todos tienen un final feliz. Si no eres feliz, significa que aun no ha terminado y que tal vez encuentres a alguien mejor más adelante.

Alemania se acercó notando que los ánimos de habían calmado y tomó asiento del otro lado de Veneciano hablándole en un tono algo tímido pero con su voz siempre seria.

-¿todo en orden?

-si, _Fratello_ solo estaba enojado porque lo desperté temprano

Se detuvo a ver a su hermano menor y a lo feliz que era junto al alemán.

-¡OYE MACHO PATATAS! ¡La próxima vez yo elegiré a donde vamos a desayunar!

-¿q-qué?

-conozco este lugar que seguramente le gustará a Veneciano, es un poco elegante pero creo que mi _Fratello_ lo merece

-¿podemos visitarlo, Alemania? ¿Si?

El rubio asintió algo apenado mientras Lovino ocultaba una sonrisa, tratando de hacerse el duro.

* * *

><p>Le miró desde la distancia. Él era el que estaba mas consciente del pequeño retardo que había tenido el inglés esa mañana de la reunión, pero por supuesto, él sería el primero en negarlo y en fingir que ni si quiera había visto al inglés. Las cosas entre ambos se habían vuelto algo incómodas, por no decir otra cosa. Desde que habían terminado su supuesta relación, el estar en la misma habitación que el mayor se había vuelto una tortura, en especial cuando el español entraba en esta. Dio un suspiro y miró alrededor. Romano se encontraba junto a su hermano nada más y no había presencia de España. Era inútil. Si el español también había terminado con Lovino hacía poco tiempo, por supuesto que no se sentaría cerca. Tenía un gesto melancólico, pero al menos tenía a Feliciano para animarle, o al menos eso parecía desde la distancia.<p>

Dio un largo suspiro y se aventuró a mirar al inglés del lado contrario de la mesa. Se encontraba como era su costumbre, revisando por tercera vez sus papeles y checando que todo estuviera en orden. Cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía un poco más triste. El problema inicial –y no había persona que le hiciera cambiar de opinión- fue el hecho de que Inglaterra nunca creyó que él podría cargar con toda su personalidad, lo que le parecía ridículo. Desde la primera vez que Inglaterra se cruzó en su camino, le había parecido completamente fascinante. Cada pequeño gesto, cada pequeño sonido, cada una de sus facetas le fascinaban y le hacían memorizar cada detalle de él. Sentía como si fueran su pertenencia, y al ver como Inglaterra trataba a otros países, se sentía como si sus sonrisas y sus miradas llenas de calidez y cariño fueran su mas preciado tesoro el cual le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

Y ahí estaba ahora. La persona más dulce que había conocido alguna vez, mirando sus papeles de nuevo y rodeado de gris. Los años habían dejado marca en su espíritu. Posiblemente él mismo tendría la culpa de algunas de las cicatrices que el inglés cargaba en el alma. Un lado de él se arrepentía pero otro solo se justificaba diciendo que al menos había dejado una marca en él, una marca irremplazable y que nadie podía borrar, pero ¿valía la pena? Sus ojos vivos y brillantes, su mirada cálida y amable parecía haberse esfumado.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al torpe español, disculpándose por la tardanza y agradeciendo al cielo porque la reunión no había empezado. Tomó un lugar junto a Inglaterra sin que nadie lo notara. Estando Francia cerca nadie pareció sospechar ni temer del explosivo temperamento de los antiguos reinos. Se estaban burlando delante de todos y sobre todo de él. Le hacían enojar y lo llenaban de celos pero él solo se quedaba ahí, tratando de mirarles discretamente.

Arthur miró a Antonio de reojo y solo por un par de segundos compartieron la mirada. Solo un par de segundos. ¿Por qué estaba tan celoso entonces? No estaba del todo loco, había una razón coherente que era la raíz de la pérdida de su cordura. Había estudiado hasta el cansancio los gentos del inglés pero había una mirada que desconocía, una mirada profunda, llena de peligro y de pasión. Era como si Arthur se convirtiera en otra persona, como si de pronto fuera mas joven y todos esos mitos de aquel joven dueño de los siete mares, ese explorador, ese amante del peligro vivieran aun en su alma. Su mirada gris tomaba de nuevo ese color y se volvía aun más brillante de lo que él sabía que podía ser. Todo por mirar un par de segundos al torpe español.

¿Por qué él lo podía tener ese efecto? ¿Por qué no podía ver reflejado ese brillo en los ojos del inglés cuando le miraba? Existía una respuesta que se negaba a aceptar, pero sentía en lo más profundo de sí que era la respuesta correcta. Arthur amaba a Antonio. Lo amaba con una fuerza que creía que ya no existía en él.

Miró de reojo a su lado y se encontró con el canadiense saludando con la mano y una sonrisa a la misma dirección que espiaba hacía un momento.

-¡¿Qué haces?

-… ¿saludo a Francis?

Miró del otro lado al francés devolviendo al saludo con la mano con un gesto divertido como si hubiera entendido lo que había sucedido. Alfred solo dio un suspiro.

-América-san ¿le molesta que tome este lugar? Me fui un momento y ahora todos los lugares están tomados.

-¡Claro que no! Esta vez estarás en el lado más genial de la mesa

-siempre tan entusiasta –miro justo al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a hablar haciendo sentir al americano como si leyera su mente- Parece que Inglaterra-san se ve un poco animado el día de hoy ¿no cree?

-ah… no había notado que había llegado

-no lo había visto sentarse junto a España-san antes ¿no habrá ningún problema si ellos se sientan juntos?

-creo que últimamente se han estado llevando muy bien

El último comentario había sonado quizás no tan juguetón como hubiera deseado. Lo que hubiera sido un silencio incómodo se dejó cubrir por el bullicio del lugar. Japón solo miró al rubio y le dedico una discreta sonrisa para luego hablar quedamente con ese tono discreto, tan acostumbrado en él.

-es bueno ver que alguien tan querido para América-san está feliz

Se detuvo a ver, esta vez sin discreción a Inglaterra. Estaba hablando sin dejar de ver sus papeles. Al parecer algo le había hecho gracia y había comenzado a reír. No era su risa sarcástica o burlona, era una risa ligera, cálida y sincera como hacía siglos no miraba. Arthur de verdad era feliz.

-…creo que tienes razón.

Sintió dentro de sí un alivio tan extraño y tan poco comprensible que solo pudo expresar con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra dio un suspiro.<p>

-no debiste sentarte junto de mi, ahora la gente va a empezar a hablar

-Era el asiento vacío más cercano, no veo porque la gente va a empezar a hablar

-¿no crees que es un poco pronto como para empezar con estas cosas?

-¿un poco pronto? Ya pasaron dos meses desde que terminé con Lovino

-¿y te parece suficiente?

Le miró de reojo y el español de devolvió una mirada algo carente de expresión. Francia decidió interrumpir.

-y realmente lo que quieres es no llamar la atención no deberías hacer mucho ruido, _mon cher_

-podría jurar que Japón se nos quedó viendo hace rato

-Arthur, deja de estar de paranoico, seguro lo estás imaginando

Antonio trato de calmar al inglés en lo que Francis saludaba tranquilamente del otro lado de la mesa como si algo le hubiera causado gracia de la nada y luego dio un suspiro.

-por culpa de ustedes dos, ahora estoy separado de _mon petit_

-¿ahora es nuestra culpa? Tú eres el que decidió venir a sentarse junto a nosotros

-oh pero si no lo hacía tu estarías sufriendo de una severa paranoia

Antonio decidió interrumpir la discusión de los dos rubios tratando de calmarlos

-Francis, solo un verdadero amigo como tú pondría a sus amigos por encima de la persona que amas

-creo que tengo que reorganizar mis prioridades

Arthur comenzó a reír y Antonio le siguió poco después.

La reunión siguió adelante y en lo que Inglaterra prestaba atención a todo lo que era dicho, España se quedaba viendo al puño que tenía al lado. La mano del inglés se veía tan solitaria ahí asentada que tuvo ganas de acercar solo un poco mas la suya. Dudó un poco pensando en la reacción del rubio pero eso no le detuvo demasiado tiempo. Pellizcó la muñeca de la camisa jalando un poco de ella como pidiéndole permiso para tomar su mano. Al notarlo, el otro solo retiró la mano y se aclaró la garganta tratando de esconder un pequeño sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. En respuesta, el ibérico hizo un pequeño puchero y se cruzo de brazos por sobre la mesa apoyando la cara en una mano.

Arthur le miró de reojo sintiéndose algo culpable. Aun no estaba listo para tener a todas las naciones hablando a sus espaldas acerca de la nueva y sospechosa relación que tenía con Antonio, pero por supuesto, lo que sintiera Antonio era mas importante que lo que cualquiera quisiera decir. Y ahora lo había hecho enojar.

-ya, quita esa cara

-solo quería tomar tu mano

-¿eso quieres?

Asintió como respuesta. Arthur poso una mano en un lugar entre ambas sillas, por debajo de la mesa.

-actúas como si te diera vergüenza

-tu como si los demás necesitaran ver

-ambos actúan como niños, hagan silencio o búsquense un cuarto

Francia interrumpió de nuevo haciendo que los dos hicieran un gesto infantil de molestia. Arthur dio un largo suspiro. Su solitaria mano se encontró de nuevo sobre la mesa como si esperara ser notada por el español en un gesto de arrepentimiento. La mano española se acercó un poco mas, aun dudando si lo había hecho con o sin intención. Unos dedos del inglés se movieron como buscando un poco de contacto pero sin atreverse del todo. Antonio solo se resistía a decir "Por Dios Arturo, solo hazlo". Al fin la mano le tocó y el español puso la palma hacia arriba y una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas manos se entrelazaron, encajando como si estuvieran hechas para estar así. Sin darse cuenta Arthur también sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final de la autora:<strong>

Perdón por tardar en subir el epílogo, no tenía idea de como terminar el fic. No quería dejar a Alfred y a Lovino solos y olvidados por culpa de mi fic. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic desde el principio y también a quienes terminaron leyéndolo hasta ahorita. Puse mi corazón en esto y aunque al releerlo no me pareció la gran cosa, creo que estoy feliz con los resultados uwu

Si a alguien le interesa, estoy escribiendo otro fic spuk/uksp (que aun tengo que actualizar jejejeUu) y también tengo un tumblr dedicado a esta parejita (mas información en mi perfil uwú)


End file.
